


控制之中

by winratiner



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But not in traditional way, M/M, Omega!Danny
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: ABO，加了许多私设。Alpha!Steve/Omega!Danny时间设定在Grace12岁（S5前后），因为写文的时候只看到S5啊哈哈哈哈（掩面）私设很多，也做了些许改动，读到哪里与50剧情不符的话，我说啥就是啥吧……双向暗恋





	1. Chapter 1

丹尼·威廉姆斯是个Omega。  
他现在正在经历可以算得上是人生中最激烈难熬的一次发情期，同时，独自一人承受一切。  
“丹尼，让我来帮帮你。”透过厚重的铁门，丹尼听到他的好搭档，史蒂夫·麦格瑞特的声音，丹尼从铁门的小窗户上看了一眼，他的Alpha搭档灰蓝色眼睛里满是不安与关切。  
“不，史蒂夫，你走开，有些事是绝对不能让你看到的——停止释放你那该死的信息素，否则我不敢保我会不会掰下那条天杀的凳子腿在上面骑他三天！”  
丹尼的声音里透满了绝望——事情不应该是这样的，他咬了咬嘴唇，用尽全身的力量把小窗户关上，令史蒂夫彻底从自己眼前消失，他靠在冰冷的墙壁上，缓慢地贴着墙壁带来的一缕冰凉，强迫自己挪动双腿远离大门，在墙角抱着膝盖蹲下。看都不用看，他的屁股一片狼藉，长期禁欲的副作用俨然显现，这次热潮来势凶猛，他感觉自己的大脑里流淌的不是血液，而是混账Alpha的阴茎。  
天哪，我想要一个Alpha——就这个情况而言，史蒂夫是最佳的，也是唯一的人选——我想骑上他，把他的阴茎全部塞进屁股里，然后把他的体液通通榨干。  
丹尼狠狠锤了一下墙，关节碰破了皮，血液顺着石块的纹理流淌下来，疼痛令他的欲望稍稍缓和，但仅仅只是几秒钟的事。  
丹尼近乎绝望地闭上双眼——为什么会变成这样？  
——  
一切都要从一个卧底任务说起。  
50们接手了一个新的案子，暴风雨过后，一具Omega的尸体随着山土被冲下海岸，漂浮在海中，法医初步认定此人因剧烈运动加情绪激动造成的血压急速升高，引发脑动脉瘤破裂而死亡。HPD认为这是一件普通的意外，而50们并不这么认为。  
“Omega们的身体素质和耐受性是最强的，在我看，他的死绝对不是自然原因。”科诺看了一眼这个Omega，皱起眉头。  
成附和地点了点头，认为科诺说的是事实，他说：“先查查他的医疗记录——以防他是一个特例。”动手在他们的超级电脑上按了几个按键，系统自动开始识别身份信息。  
“不是自然死亡，先生们，”麦克斯说，“实验室在他的血液中查到了一种药物，最近刚刚问世。HPD认为它是新型毒品，但我认为这种想法是错误的，因为它的成分并没有强烈的致幻作用，同时，它比不上香烟容易令人成瘾。部分大学实验室在动物实验上确定，这是一种用于强制Omega发情的试验性药物——他被注射的这种药物与之前的几个版本都不尽相同，我想是制造这个药物的人做了改进，这意味着我们可能会找到更多的尸体——不得不说他离成功越来越近了，如果他把成分的量……”  
“麦克斯，”史蒂夫及时打断了这个法医的论述，“有人在拿Omega们做实验，强制Omega发情的药物只有一个地方会用到。”  
“卖淫窝点。”丹尼摇了摇头，“命途多舛的Omega们，不是吗？”  
丹尼是个Omega，他从来没有觉得这种第二性别对他来讲是什么负担。他是因为太爱妈妈了，以至于每天都呼吸着克莱拉的信息素，才成为了一个“多愁善感并怨天尤人的悲观主义Omega”。  
是的，一个人的性分化，基因只占了一小部分，研究已经表明，每个人都有三种不同的分化方向，成为一个Alpha，Beta，或者是Omega，取决于人们成为想成为哪种类型，为达这个目的，需要准备的只是一些信息素，和适合分化的环境。  
“你没有孩子所以我得跟你讲讲，史蒂夫。比如一个男孩子，他想要成为Alpha，需要做的就是找一瓶Alpha信息素，每天闻上那么一口，然后找一个Alpha的叔叔，或者阿姨，和他，或者她住一段时间，天天自我催眠‘我是个Alpha’。在某个敏感的时期一过，砰——一个Alpha诞生了，剩下的便是等待性成熟。”与往常一样，前往犯人老窝的时间，丹尼在车里对史蒂夫抱怨，“格蕾丝从来没有对我说过她想成为什么，于我，我不想干涉她太多，我觉得她可以成为一个不被信息素和发情期困扰的Beta，或者一个有足够能力打翻坏小子的Alpha，再或者，在我信息素的干涉下变成Omega——这件事我觉得更有可能，介于瑞秋也是一个Omega，双重影响的力量巨大——有更好更强的适应和恢复能力，还有Omega们聪明的大脑，在这险恶的世界里……”  
史蒂夫看了丹尼一眼，撇了一下嘴巴，没说什么。  
“我知道你在想什么，但我的担心绝对不是多余的，你知道吗？我是想，万一格蕾丝做出了什么错误的选择，万一她成为了她不想成为的那种性别呢？这没有退路！她的老师告诉我应该和她谈一谈，但我觉得她在躲着我，每次和她谈这个问题，她总是用其他的事情来搪塞……是因为她觉得我这个当爸爸的是个Omega不够格？还是被什么坏孩子蛊惑，轻信了什么人？”  
“丹尼，丹尼，”史蒂夫终于开口打断了搭档的连珠炮，“听着，格蕾丝是个大孩子了，有分寸有打算，现在你能做的只有放心，如果她有什么疑问，会问你的，知道吗？”  
“你不懂我多着急，我需要的不是未知，哪怕她只透露出一丁点的意思，我就不会像现在这样。史蒂夫，这是件大事，”丹尼摇摇头，“坐在你旁边的人，也就是我，当初便是因为父母太相信我的分辨能力了才变成了Omega——那时候成为Omega是一件非常酷的事情。但我现在想做一个不依靠抑制剂的Beta。你看！活生生的例子！”  
“可你不觉得作为一个Omega有什么，丹尼，你对这个性别处理得很好。”  
“我知道。”丹尼舔了舔嘴唇，“大街上到处都卖药物，手册和玩具……歧视Omega那是一百年前的事了——是，我适应得很好。”  
“你喜欢Omega的身份，丹尼，你喜欢你的脑子。”  
“对，我喜欢我比你高几个点IQ的脑子。”丹尼有些得意地笑了——没办法，作为一个Omega，他就是比身边这个脑子里长满肌肉的Alpha聪明那么一点。  
史蒂夫看丹尼终于暂时从格蕾丝的性分化问题的担忧中走了出来，笑了一下。  
他们到了目的地，遇到了出门试图绑架其他Omega的一伙人，有三个，一个跑得慢，被丹尼打晕过去绑了起来，另外两个试图反抗，被史蒂夫用两颗子弹打穿了大腿，把受伤的犯人送到救护车上后，他们带着剩下的一个回到了50总部地下询问室。  
“我知道你们想问什么，”这个犯人说，“我配合，我给你们消息，你们要让我减刑。”  
“可以考虑。”史蒂夫板着脸说。  
“他们很小心，不会留下证据。如果我没有带一个Omega回去的话，他们就知道出事了，所有人都会死。你们抓不住他们，除非——”  
——  
“一个Omega打入这个卖淫团伙内部？很好，50里有Omega吗？”丹尼笑着举起了手，“这里有一个。”  
“嘿，梦露再世，”卢试图开个玩笑，但他最终决定严肃下来，他知道这样的任务有多危险，“这很危险。根据他们供出的消息，每个Omega身边起码有三个Alpha看管，你几乎没有机会见到外边的天空，更别提传递消息。”  
“我可是能在兰博手底活下来的Omega，我会没事的。”丹尼指了指一旁的史蒂夫，随后拍了拍卢的胳膊，对队友们笑了笑，“万一遇到什么事情，你们会把我救出来的，对吧？”  
史蒂夫看着丹尼，郑重地点点头。  
“我不会让你出事的，丹尼。”他补充了一句。  
“Boss动真格的了，”科诺对丹尼笑了一下，这个女性Alpha就是知道如何读心，而且读得很准，“万一里面有人惹火了你，指出来，我的狙击枪准备好了。”  
“小心。”成在把监听器递给丹尼的时候，捏着他的肩膀让他放心，整个50都是你的后盾。  
但麻烦仿佛盯上了丹尼。  
本来一切都很顺利，在即将结束的时候，丹尼不肯眼睁睁看见一个15岁，刚刚性分化结束的Omega被几个油腻的禽兽玷污，动手打晕了嫖客把孩子送了出去，丹尼拿着在搏斗中被毁掉的监听器，告诉这个孩子一出门就报警，让50们赶过来。  
在50来之前，他被绑了起来，肚子上重重地挨了四五下，蜷缩着，被扔进一个隔离室内，一根针头穿破后颈的肌肤，在靠近腺体的地方打入了药物。  
“硬骨头，你身手挺不错的，但是你能扛过这个吗？”一个经过电子处理的声音在空荡荡的室内响起，不论那头的人是男是女，这种冷冰冰的声音总是带着一丝机械的诡异。  
“你们给孩子们注射的，就是这个吗？就是这个夺走了他们的生命吗？”丹尼捂着针头捅入的地方，挤压那里的肌肤，试图令药物扩散慢一些，他强迫自己讲话，用说话来保持清醒，但没什么用，不一会他便觉得头重脚轻，一股热流从会阴生出，向上直直窜到大脑，他的发情期被这记药物强制引了出来。他不知道说了什么，只是胡乱地低语，竭尽全力忽视逐渐湿润起来的下身。  
“……条子。”那人沉默了半晌，“快走，这里被条子盯上了。”  
丹尼听到麦克风那头一阵慌乱收拾跑路的声音，因为发情期的原因，他的感官更加敏锐，那头圆珠笔掉落在地上的声音，犯人们脱下隔离衣的声音，还有拨通电话按键的声音，他都听得见。  
他觉得越来越热，体内的液体似乎统统跑了出来。他体温高得几乎蒸干了眼球，在失去意识前，他听到了枪声，随后是史蒂夫焦急的呼唤，呼唤他的名字。  
“史蒂夫……”丹尼闭上眼睛，陷入了昏迷。  
——  
再次醒来，丹尼躺在病床上，冰冷的不知名的液体向他身体里一滴一滴地输入，他感觉到彻骨的寒冷，他动了动手指，发现身体无比沉重。拽了一下盖在身上的床单，他需要一些温暖。  
“丹诺。”格蕾丝趴在床边，应该有好些时间了，她见到爸爸醒来，扑倒他的身上紧紧抱着他。  
“小猴子，你压着我的伤口了。”丹尼有些虚弱地回应女儿，“现在几点了，到不到睡觉的时间？怎么没在妈妈那里？”  
“妈妈同意我等你醒过来。”格蕾丝说，“我来之前一直是史蒂夫叔叔陪着你，其他人在审那些伤害你的人。”  
“丹尼。”一直守在门外的史蒂夫听到病房内的声响，进屋看到丹尼和格蕾丝，终于松了一口气，“感觉怎么样？”  
“现在已经十点半了，是我女儿的睡觉时间，史蒂夫，你为什么允许瑞秋这么做？伙计，我要下去给你一拳。”丹尼笑了，冲着史蒂夫挑挑眉毛。  
“精神不错，我很高兴。”史蒂夫也笑了，他伸出手，似乎想触碰一下丹尼，但只在半空划了个圈收了回去。  
丹尼看着自己的搭档，又看看女儿，未来得及享受劫后的片刻宁静，便感觉自己下身一阵燥热，他本能地意识到了什么，看着史蒂夫，表情突然凝重，拉过格蕾丝说：“小猴子，听好，我希望你能在妈妈家住阵子，丹诺还有点事需要处理，可以吗？”  
格蕾丝虽然不解，但依旧乖巧地点点头。史蒂夫看向丹尼，见丹尼对他使了个眼色，史蒂夫便安排了一个Beta警员送格蕾丝回家。  
格蕾丝消失在走廊后，史蒂夫锁上房门：“丹尼，你的信息素！怎么回事？”  
“我不知道，史蒂夫，我不知道！你们难道没有给我注射速效抑制剂？！”丹尼几乎叫喊起来，“发生了什么——我他妈的现在开始发情了！”  
“我们救你出来之后就给你打了足够的抑制剂，医生说再增加剂量可能对你的大脑产生不可逆损伤……”史蒂夫打开了房间内的通风扇，“丹尼，你在做什么？”  
丹尼拔下插在胳膊上的针头，飞快地穿好了自己的衣服，顺手拿了几条床单披在自己身上，把脖子捂的严严实实，蓝眼睛盯着史蒂夫：“不能回家，格蕾丝会发现……50的隔离室，带我去那里。”  
50的地下隔离室，是防止犯人突然发情设立的临时庇护所，主要目的还是为了令那些被Omega挑动情欲，暴躁易怒又极具破坏力的Alpha冷静下来。讽刺的是，这间屋子首次被启用，竟然是因为50的一个Omega成员，丹尼·威廉姆斯探长，无法抑制的发情。  
丹尼蜷缩在墙角，抱着膝盖，他觉得他要死了。发情期他不是没有经历过，只是如此猛烈的热潮令他措手不及，他用他从警多年的意志力来命令自己忽略身体难受的部分，无视掉在耳边叫喊的渴望Alpha的声音。这些尖叫被逐渐清晰的史蒂夫的声音盖过，替代——“丹尼，丹尼！我把这扇小窗打开，用我的信息素安抚你，这能让你舒服点！你听到了吗，丹尼！”  
史蒂夫？丹尼能听到史蒂夫的声音，但他具体表达了什么意思，现在一团浆糊的脑子分辨不得。他看向史蒂夫声音传来的地方，那扇密不透风的铁门，小窗户慢慢打开，史蒂夫的信息素通过窗户挥发进屋。史蒂夫一定在外边打开了屋内的通风系统，Alpha的信息素来得很快，而Omega的则快速消失，丹尼闻到史蒂夫的信息素，本能地吸入一大口，陶醉地闭上眼睛。  
Alpha的信息素，他渴望已久的史蒂夫的信息素。


	2. Chapter 2

丹尼·威廉姆斯，不喜欢夏威夷的警探，四年来对夏威夷萌生的那么一点点的好感除了因为女儿，还有一个人。  
他的好搭档，史蒂夫·麦格瑞特。  
这个夏威夷人，这个健壮又勇猛的Alpha，打一开始就和自己不对付。  
你看，他是个Alpha，你是个Omega，你们会成为很好的一对，无论是工作中的搭档，还是生活中的朋友，你们怎么会看不顺眼呢？丹尼思来想去，他只得出了一个结论：史蒂夫是个大混球，所以我看他不顺眼。  
他是那么……那么混账，又孤独得可悲。丹尼看着天花板，想着史蒂夫。越了解这个人，他就越讨厌这个Alpha，他总是旁若无人地做一些危险之极的事情，从来不会考虑给其他人带来什么伤害，总是挡在其他人的前面，替他人承受痛苦和悲伤，总是用他那无比可笑又伤感的英雄主义守护他爱的东西。  
明明我可以与他一起分担。丹尼闭上眼睛，他感慨自己Omega富于同情心的本性，却本能地明白他对史蒂夫不仅仅只是这些。  
这个混账透顶的男人，有致命的吸引力。  
一开始是他英俊的面庞，T恤下健硕的肌肉，火爆的性格，还有勇猛的身姿令丹尼印象深刻，可现在，已经快四年了，了解了这只猛兽更多，丹尼爱上了更多。  
或许是从刚见面，枪口对着对方那时候，心里就已经装下他了？亦或者，在每次他不要命的行动中，被这个充满Alpha信息素的野兽俘虏？丹尼统统不知道，但只有一件事他清清楚楚，他喜欢史蒂夫，他爱史蒂夫。  
所以他现在拒绝享受史蒂夫的信息素，他惧怕，哪怕只有一点点的可能性，在混乱的状态下表露出心意。平日里，史蒂夫不太注意约束自己的信息素，大来来地任丹尼闻，在他们斗嘴，或者共事的时候，Alpha信息素会在丹尼身上淡淡地笼罩一层，令丹尼安心。平日里闻到史蒂夫信息素的感觉与现在的情况简直天上地下，如果从1到10打分，平日里的满足与渴求是3分，现在，丹尼给100分。  
隔着一道铁门，为一个发情的Omega传递信息素似乎是个不好的主意，但这是相对最优，也是最无奈的选择。Omega们身体恢复力很强，但心灵脆弱，尤其是发情期，他们心理状态极不稳定，一点小事就可能令他们崩溃。如果史蒂夫把丹尼隔离在屋子里，丹尼的身体会舒服一些，但同时，不被需要，不被重视的失落与孤独会令丹尼处于崩溃边缘，史蒂夫不敢拿丹尼冒险，他宁愿让丹尼因为情欲发狂，也不能让他感觉到自己不被需要。身体的伤痛可以痊愈，但是心灵的就不那么容易了。  
丹尼在史蒂夫的信息素作用下，仿佛一个即将渴死的人，需要水分，需要史蒂夫的体液，他疯狂地呼吸带有史蒂夫信息素的空气，几乎是手脚并用地把自己挪到小窗口前，疯狂地敲打门锁，叫喊史蒂夫，低吼着，命令他开门，他不够，他要更多，但史蒂夫并没有动作，只是默默地，用他的信息素安抚这个热潮中的Omega，告诉他他在这里。  
“丹尼，我不能开门，相信我，我也不好受，但是为了不做出什么令我们两个都后悔的事，我希望你能忍耐一些，明天早上成会给你带来更多更安全的抑制剂，丹尼，坚持住！”史蒂夫声音沙哑，猜都不用猜，他一定被丹尼的信息素撩得硬得发痛，急需找个什么东西——从目前的情况来看，最好的选择是隔着一道门，因为发情已经汁水横流的丹尼——操一下，来缓解血液里流淌的欲望。  
后悔？为什么后悔？丹尼胡乱地想着，视线因为情欲模糊，眼前仿佛不是清亮的角膜，而是一块毛玻璃，世界碎成了色块，丹尼挤着眼睛，用力揉搓，大脑里想着史蒂夫的话。  
……因为史蒂夫的女朋友凯瑟琳？  
凯瑟琳在中东有很长一段时间了，据丹尼所知，史蒂夫并没有和她分手，他们两个在努力地维持这段感情——他们都是我的好友，我不能，也不会背叛这两个人……  
“史蒂夫，求你离开，求你……”丹尼虚弱地说，他不知道是什么支配他说出拒绝史蒂夫的话，他努力地想着凯瑟琳，利用对这个漂亮温柔的Beta的歉意令自己退缩，但他脑子里，现在，慢慢的全都是对史蒂夫阴茎的想象。史蒂夫的……一定很长，很粗，上面青筋毕露，狰狞地对着自己颤动，顶端冒出许多液体，亮晶晶的……丹尼咽了口口水，他无法停止想象那会是什么味道，或许是咸的，或许是苦的，但他知道这个阴茎会把他的嘴巴操得满是口水，除非把唾液呛到气管里，丹尼不会停止动作，他会一直吸吮直到史蒂夫射到他的嘴巴里。  
“丹尼，伙计，我离不开，你知道为什么。”史蒂夫苦笑道，他在已经顶起帐篷的裤裆按了一下，试图用疼痛缓解欲望，但于事无补，“我已经开始想象你的屁股了，告诉我你没有想我的阴茎，而是在想你卧室里的玩具，求你。”  
看吧，这就是聪明绝顶的Omega和威武雄壮的Alpha的最大弱点，也是那么多人要成为Beta的原因——毫无尊严的发情期。  
“老天，我会很后悔让你留下来……”丹尼舔了舔嘴唇，再次咽了一口唾液，坐到地上，地面冰冷坚硬，他突然觉得没那么难受了，“这种事你一定要说出来吗，史蒂夫？”  
“听起来你好多了。”史蒂夫的声音也不大，从铁门的那面传来，仿佛他是跪在地面，额头抵着铁门在讲话，“丹尼，你好点了吗？”  
“不知怎么回事，但是，好多了……”丹尼擦了一把汗，他感觉到血液逐渐从下半身撤回到大脑，冰冷的空气加速了这件事的发生，他喘着粗气用力眨了眨眼睛，模糊的事物逐渐清晰，丹尼知道自己的发情期应该结束了——注射了那么多的抑制剂，也是时候起作用了。  
“史蒂夫，你还在吗？”丹尼过了好久，觉得自己的腺体不再疯狂分泌信息素以后，开口问道，说来奇怪，他从来没有如此清晰认识到自己的腺体没有工作这件事，仿佛他拥有了支配腺体的能力一般。  
“在，伙计。”  
“我想我已经结束了。”丹尼支撑着发软的双腿站起来，想在凳子上坐一会，却发现裤子后面已经被方才分泌的体液浸透了，刚刚坐的地面也有了一块不大不小的水渍，有些嫌弃地皱起眉头，挪挪屁股，换了个干净的地方坐下。  
“很好，伙计，很好……”史蒂夫的声音听起来很着急，“听着，我为了防止自己打开门，就把门钥匙给扔了，如果你想出来，成会带着备用钥匙把你‘救’出来。”  
“你说什么？！”丹尼提高了几分音量，“钥匙让你扔了？”  
“如果是你你也会这么干，丹尼，我——我得离开一会，很快就回来。”史蒂夫说。  
“你离开的时候，万一我有什么急事怎么办？万一我有危险呢？”丹尼闭上眼睛侧耳聆听，他有些明白史蒂夫着急干什么了，“就在这里吧。”  
“丹尼。”  
“没事，我会当做什么都没发生过，你知道，在童子军那里学到的第一件事就是‘和你关系好的人会在你面前打手枪，并且一笑了之’。”丹尼笑出声，“Alpha，我理解你。”  
见那边没动静，丹尼又敲了敲铁门：“嘿，我不笑话你，你刚刚帮了我。”  
门那边迟迟未传来回应，丹尼仔细听了一会，密集却隐蔽的水声暴露了史蒂夫现在“手头”的“任务”，丹尼咧嘴笑了一下，再次贴着墙长舒一口气，这回可以安心地想象史蒂夫的模样而不必担心被他发觉了——说真的，丹尼愿意花钱看史蒂夫握着他的Alpha阴茎手淫。  
门那边，史蒂夫抑制不住的信息素飘来，降落在丹尼的身子上，消失得无影无踪，丹尼吸了一口它独特的海洋气息，忍不住分泌、释放自己的信息素安抚对方。  
待他们的信息素彼此交织、完美地融合在一起，史蒂夫在满足中到达高潮，大口喘粗气，沉迷于丹尼的香甜中，并没有意识到一个严重的问题——而丹尼意识到了。  
这是个大事，丹尼想，我似乎获得了控制腺体的能力。  
鲜有自由控制信息素且未被标记的Omega个体，因为身体原因，几乎所有未被标记的Omega都愿意冲向他发起攻势的Alpha张开双腿，借此获得身体和心灵的满足，他们时刻准备着回应Alpha，信息素的释放与否取也决于Alpha，纯粹是本能，所以无法通过理智控制信息素的分泌，释放，也无法控制发情期——一月时间积攒出大量无处可去的信息素的突然爆发——丹尼在今夜不久前也是这样，但现在……他似乎能够控制这些该死又迷人激素的释放了。


	3. Chapter 3

控制信息素的释放，对Alpha们来讲仿佛如吃饭喝水一般平常，看到喜欢的Omega便用一丢丢的气味勾引一下，或者在伴侣们发情期内大剂量安抚爱人，所以大部分Alpha没有所谓的“发情期”，因为他们不会积攒信息素，但对Omega来讲，这几乎不可能，即使被标记，也只有极少数人才能随心所欲地散发气味，每月一次的热潮令他们不得不使用抑制剂。  
丹尼曾经也是服用抑制剂大军中的一员，但他清楚得很，从踏出50地下隔离室的那一刻起，应用药物的日子将会离他远去，因为他很清楚自己的身体发生了什么改变，后颈子上那个地方，从来没有如此清晰过，打开信息素的通道简单得仿佛拿起一杯水。  
丹尼和史蒂夫就一个在墙内一个在墙外，时间流逝，等待黎明到来。丹尼再次确定自己的腺体没有问题，发情也结束之后，开口：“史蒂夫，你还在吗？”  
“在，丹尼。”史蒂夫的声音里透露出一丝疲惫，丹尼很理解，严密监视，亡命追捕，再加上接近两天两夜焦灼的等待和Omega一晚上的撩拨，足够令任何一个Alpha感到疲惫。  
“我在想，如果你真的把钥匙扔了，万一我出了什么意外，你就眼睁睁看着我出事？”真正冷静下来后，丹尼很快便寻找到先前史蒂夫话语中不寻常的地方。  
“看起来你真的恢复了。”钥匙开锁的咔哒声令丹尼开心起来，史蒂夫用钥匙打开了房门，“丹尼，我爱你的大脑。”  
门一打开，属于史蒂夫的信息素扑面而来，像一头猛虎，在空气中对丹尼亮出獠牙，发出令他臣服的咆哮。丹尼吸了一口气，他得记住这个史蒂夫为他疯狂的时刻，同时小心翼翼地控制腺体不对史蒂夫产生任何回应——他才不想就此和对面的傻大个滚起来。  
“应该的，”丹尼如释重负地对史蒂夫抬了抬眉毛，“我想，如果我现在申请一个假期，你会立刻同意。”  
“当然。”史蒂夫给了丹尼一个微笑，他想抱抱丹尼，但介于二人一身撩人的味道，他对他的搭档做了一个“请”的动作，跟在丹尼后面走出了50总部。  
丹尼独自驾车回到了家，他叮嘱瑞秋不要让格蕾丝知道自己的情况，同时转达给宝贝女儿，丹诺需要三四天恢复精神，让她放心。  
丹尼洗了个澡，带着从发丝上滴落在肩膀的水珠和劫后余生的疲惫，把自己埋在柔软的床单里。  
一切都很好，丹尼闭上眼睛，他太累了，发情令他体力消耗巨大，在睡过去之前，暗自庆幸，从此，信息素在他的控制之中。  
——  
那些囚犯们很不老实，但大部分Alpha在史蒂夫几乎化为尖刀的的信息素威胁中软弱下来，纷纷供出了他们的上线。  
50们顺藤摸瓜，把卖淫窝点的幕后黑手也连根刨了出来，他们的老大，被关在审问室里两天，硬是连眉头都没皱一下。  
“我们可以做个交易，只要你告诉我其他的Omega尸体埋在何处，就可以考虑把你安排在最高警戒的单人监狱——介于监狱里有那么多人，痛恨对Omega下手的行为，我想你撑不过很久。”史蒂夫在这个坦然坐在凳子上的Alpha面前踱步，一边提供他诱人的条件，同时用他极具压迫性的信息素逼迫对方就范，“我觉得你应该很识大局，懂得选择最佳的方案。”  
“少校，别觉得你的信息素会令我张嘴，作为Alpha，我和你一样强硬。”囚犯笑了，眼神因为镜片的遮挡，捉摸不定。  
“科诺。”史蒂夫见自己的信息素不够，便把50中另一个Alpha叫了进来。  
两个人的力量总比一个人强，史蒂夫这么想，他几乎可以说，他从没见过能在自己压力下撑过十分钟的人，但是这个人可以，孤立无援，没有律师，成功撑了几天。  
但史蒂夫很快就后悔了，他和科诺心照不宣地同时离开了审讯室，在即将把拳头怼到对方脸上之前。他清楚地听到犯人轻蔑的一声鼻音，以及关门前幸灾乐祸的大笑：“如果想让我张嘴，起码派个Omega来！啊——我忘记了，你们的那个Omega应该因为副作用死了！”  
“你和科诺？同时？你们难不成想当着犯人的面内讧？”丹尼接到史蒂夫万不得已的求助电话后，笑着坐进科迈罗。  
已经三天了，Omega神奇的自愈力令丹尼恢复如初，他一路绿灯地开到50，支开所有人，进了审讯室，也就20分钟的事，便拿着犯人的口供，春风得意地出了屋子。  
“哇哦，怎么做到的。”成拿到了名单，拍了拍丹尼的肩膀便离开，联系HPD，他有一大堆活去做。  
“幽灵现身，外加一些关于——Omega的事？”丹尼双手架在胸前，“没什么大不了的。”  
“谢了。”史蒂夫站在丹尼身边，一反常态地冷淡，“丹尼你现在还在度假中，可以回去了。”  
“不不不，我想看看你们怎么处理这次的文书工作，我迫不及待地想看你编造审问记录时候便秘一般的表情。”丹尼对史蒂夫的冷淡不以为然，继续说了一段。  
“看看谁来了，我以为你这几天没消息是出道当饶舌歌手去了，你在写词方面很有天赋，尤其是数量方面——你讲话要是再压些韵，我们很开心埃米纳姆后继有人了。”卢笑得露出一口整齐的白牙，“我建议你快溜，麦格瑞特搞不好会把这些工作交给你做。”  
“谁都别想走，”科诺笑起来，“头儿，你还记得你说过什么吗？”  
“科诺你指的是麦格瑞特偷摸向上帝祈祷‘如果丹尼没事就给50买酒’，以为没人知道，结果被我们发现了这件事吗？”卢接过话头。  
“你……你这么说了？”丹尼看着史蒂夫，难以置信，“你把我，你出生入死的搭档，差点因为违法药物死掉的队员，和免费啤酒放在一起？我应该开心吗？史蒂夫，告诉我，我应该开心吗？嘿！”  
史蒂夫头也不回地进了他的办公室，末了背对着下属们摆了摆手。  
“看他这么抠，换做我我会很开心。”成不知什么时候回来了，“HPD接手了剩下的活，是时候喝几轮了。”  
——  
史蒂夫其实挺有钱的，一方面他住在麦格瑞特的老屋子，不必支付每个月价格不菲的房租或者房贷，另一方面他把Alpha强大的心理素质挪了一小部分放在“对搭档/属下/朋友/总而言之是丹尼的蹭吃蹭喝”之中，再加上他没什么大额支出，所以，就算请同事们连着喝几个月免费酒也不会把他喝穷。  
但是请客，仅此一晚，绝对不会多，这是史蒂夫·麦格瑞特的原则。大家对此表示完全不理解但发善心惯着他。  
“伙计们，我觉得头儿这招‘只买啤酒’简直棒极了，不是吗？看看，多巧啊，现在酒吧的啤酒，而且，只有啤酒，打五折，仅限今日。”科诺猛灌了一口，爽朗地笑了。  
“人算赶不上天算，他是被上帝亲吻过的男孩。看看他的脑袋，可能有个出生时候魔鬼谋杀他失败后留下的伤疤。”卢喝光了手里的啤酒，决定自掏腰包买一杯鸡尾酒换换口味。  
成只是笑，和麦克斯碰了个杯，麦克斯还在喋喋不休些什么星球大战或者星际迷航的东西，成虽然听不懂，但还是支持地微笑表示他在努力跟上节奏。  
丹尼则翘着二郎腿，手里把玩一瓶没起开的啤酒，看上面的标签，视线在瓶子和史蒂夫脸上来回，偶尔拿起自己还剩小半瓶的酒啜一口。  
“说真的，丹尼，你究竟做了什么？”成结束了和麦克斯之间的对话，别过头隔着科诺问道。  
“那种‘斯文’人吃软不吃硬，我其实就是做了史蒂夫永远不会做的——和他好好说话。我告诉他关于他的试剂，我们找到了一种拮抗的方法，他多年的心血泡汤了，剩下的日子他会在监狱里度过。合作就让他住单间，不合作就扔到人群中自生自灭，就这样。”丹尼看着桌子，回答成的问题。  
“我想他一定不知道威廉姆斯探长还活着。毕竟威廉姆斯探长被注射的药物剂量几乎是其他人的两倍，没有任何副作用还这么神采奕奕。”麦克斯对丹尼笑了笑，丹尼举了一下酒瓶表示感谢。  
只是丹尼没有透露给其他人，他偷偷释放了信息素，令那个Alpha坐立难安。看着这个不可一世的Alpha在椅子上挣扎，为了接近距离半米远，引诱自己的Omega大汗淋漓，额头上血管暴起，丹尼感觉非常不错。得到名单，丹尼就打开了通风系统，确保出门前他的同事们只能闻到若隐若现的信息素后，才得意洋洋地出了门。  
看吧，信息素是个好东西，前提是你懂得如何操控。  
只有史蒂夫，斜着眼睛盯着丹尼，看穿了他的小把戏一般。  
“我想喝鸡尾酒。”科诺说，“老哥你想喝什么，我请你。”  
“我……喝这个就行。谢了，科诺。”  
“既然麦格瑞特不给我们买鸡尾酒……你们这些单身的为什么不去蹭酒水呢？你知道，跟其他人调调情，一杯免费的酒就到手了，”卢手里的蓝色夏威夷已经喝了一半，“当然，像我这种已经结婚的就只能放弃。”  
“听起来是个不错的挑战，而我和亚当还只是男女朋友，我想……一杯酒不会影响我们之间的关系，”科诺借着酒劲站了起来，“来吧，把警徽藏起来，比比谁能拿到最多的酒？”  
“哇哦，”麦克斯看着科诺把衣领向下拉，发出一声意义不明的感叹，“大家对免费的东西如此执着，但我有些不胜酒力，就不参加了。”  
“老哥，来试试，看你讨喜的性格能换多少。”科诺拉着成向吧台走去。  
“有趣，”丹尼笑着加入，“史蒂夫？”  
“呃——不了。”史蒂夫向丹尼举起酒杯，看着丹尼步那对兄妹的后尘走远。史蒂夫的目光只落在丹尼又圆又翘扭起来的小屁股上，直到丹尼消失在人群中，方才不动声色地收回了目光。  
科诺很火辣，所以她随意地得到了三杯；而成，虽然没有得到酒，但许多热情又性感的Beta，甚至几个Omega，给了他联系方式，在卡片上附赠一个吻，各种颜色的口红泛着光泽；至于丹尼……  
丹尼空手而归。  
“看起来并不是人人都喜欢金发碧眼，能说会道的泽西仔。”卢点了点头，把杯子上附赠的菠萝吃掉，发出一阵感慨。  
“等，慢慢等，”丹尼拿起他的啤酒瓶子，把剩下的酒一饮而尽，“就快了。”  
史蒂夫紧皱眉头：“丹尼，输了就输了，别那么小心眼。”  
“我小心眼？！……耐心等着，史蒂维。”丹尼伸出一根手指示意他的搭档闭嘴。  
很快，酒保便拿着一杯迈泰放在丹尼的面前：“那位先生给您的。”  
众人向酒保指的方向看去，看到一个黑发的帅气Alpha对丹尼打了个招呼。丹尼笑着看回去，仿佛和那个人调情。  
“我说吧。”丹尼笑着拿起酒杯抿了一口，自满地看着史蒂夫。  
话音刚落，酒保便端着另一杯酒放在丹尼面前，说，这是一个英俊的绅士送给丹尼的。  
接着，一杯接一杯，丹尼得到了六杯免费的酒。  
“今天有人撞大运了。”卢感慨，丹尼推了一杯酒到他面前，随后再次抬头，与那些人“眉目传情”。  
看啊，我们的史蒂夫，他眉头皱了起来，他知道，那些人都是Alpha。  
丹尼是Omega没错，但史蒂夫很确定，只要在丹尼身边，他就会在丹尼身上便笼罩一层自己的气息，他总是这么做，警告任何觊觎丹尼的Alpha们，确保没有人敢对这个魅力无穷的Omega出手，他可以肯定，丹尼走向人群的时候，他身上的信息素足够吓退人群中图谋不轨的家伙，但看起来……似乎没什么作用？  
那些人的目光令史蒂夫十分不舒服，他佯装酒精令他无法控制腺体，暗暗地散发了一些信息素，把丹尼再次从头到脚包裹起来，身子向丹尼那边挤了挤，仰在卡座后背上，装作不经意地把手搭到丹尼身后的靠背。  
然后一个个地，把那些色眯眯看着他的丹尼的混蛋们，瞪回去。  
同时他发誓，要找到丹尼不被自己信息素“控制”的原因。  
他一定会的。  
史蒂夫如此想着，没有注意到同事们看透一切的目光，以及默不作声向他怀里靠拢几分的丹尼。  
“科林·比德·菲尔德，”卢看着这两人忍不住笑意，“快分一杯给那边的大个子，看起来他快要‘缺酒精性休克’了。”  
“不，你们谁都可以喝，只有他不可以，”丹尼指了指史蒂夫，对上史蒂夫责问的目光，“如果这个小气鬼想喝，我亲自给他买一杯陈年佳酿‘去你大爷’，配一盘小菜——‘自己花钱’。”


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫喜欢丹尼，用这个前海豹突击队员的话来讲，这种感觉是“搭档之间无法解释的吸引与忠诚”。  
事实上，史蒂夫爱丹尼，而且他表现得很明显，从他炽热的眼神和近乎时刻黏在丹尼身上的信息素就可以看出来——但他知道丹尼有个很好的伴侣，所以他从来没有让丹尼知道自己的想法，一直装作他不在乎信息素随意释放的模样。  
他从着手组建50起，就看中了这个坚韧、聪敏又有些顽固的Omega，一开始他认为只不过是Alpha骨子里对Omega的依赖，但经过这几年的出生入死，他才逐渐明白过来，他是爱上丹尼了。  
凯瑟琳在前往中东前就向他提出了分手，史蒂夫一点都不觉意外，借凯瑟琳之口，他终于恍然醒悟过来，他是因为什么，一直和这个美丽的前海军之间微妙地若即若离。  
“丹尼和你会成为很好的一对，史蒂夫。我不愿意，也不会在你们之间亘着，你我都有权利得到幸福。”凯瑟琳对史蒂夫说，她黑色的眼睛倒映史蒂夫的面庞，映出他脸上的释然和平静，仿佛他早就知道有这么一天。  
最后他们拥抱了彼此，还是朋友。  
已经半年多了，史蒂夫一直没有向任何人坦白他和凯瑟琳的事，包括丹尼。他不敢以单身的状态面对丹尼，介于丹尼目前和那个金发性感的女友安玻——史蒂夫觉得她有点像布兰妮，尤其是微微下垂的眼角和弧度迷人的嘴唇，简直天生尤物——有那么点好的苗头，他不想搅乱丹尼好不容易有机会抓到的幸福中。  
啊，丹尼，丹尼，丹尼。史蒂夫胡乱地把洗发水挤到手心里，毫无章法地打泡，涂抹在头发上。  
闲暇时光，这个Omega几乎占据了自己所有的心思。史蒂夫脑子里全是他金发搭档的模样，笑起来眼角的纹路，如装盛夏威夷碧海蓝天的眼睛和上挑与海浪如出一辙弧度的嘴角，他记得太清楚了，每一条纹路都清清楚楚。  
丹尼身上一直有淡淡花果香的信息素，很好闻，史蒂夫深吸了一口气，幻想着。  
……但今天，为什么自己留在丹尼身上“宣示主权”的信息素没了作用呢？  
史蒂夫冲干净身上的泡沫，扯过一条浴巾把下半身围起来。  
——  
“打起精神，今天又有一个案子需要我们处理。”科诺揉着眼睛在50们的电脑上扔了一份文件，“连环纵火犯，昨天这个家伙烧死了一家人，HPD勘察了现场，认为这个人站在窗户边看着受害者死去。”  
“我猜他之前的地点都是废屋，并且伪装成了意外，所以才没有被警察们盯上。”丹尼精神不错，他是唯一一个不会宿醉，或者宿醉程度最轻的，酒精在他的身体里呆不了多久，感谢他的恢复力。  
“幸运的是，我们有两个目击者，”成把平板上的内容向屏幕一推，“两个偷情的青少年，他们从案发到结束一直躲在旁边的树丛中，他们吓坏了，我想好好安抚一下，能够让他们平静下来的话，他们可能会提供重要线索。”  
“一个Alpha，一个Omega，一个散发信息素的50，”卢看着在HPD陪同下不停颤抖着的少年，“我想应该是时候让邦德上了。”他看了一眼史蒂夫。  
“不，我不能。”史蒂夫说，“这种时候Alpha信息素只会给他们带来压力，要知道，昨天是因为他们在标记途中，成了结才无法逃离的，”他同时看向丹尼，“丹尼？”  
丹尼翻了个白眼：“我想你招募我来这里有一多半的原因是为了处理这种情况。”但他还是推门进去，坐到少年们身边，和颜悦色地与他们攀谈。  
“丹尼真有两下子，头儿，”科诺走过来，“你应该知道，以不发情Omega的信息素的浓度来讲，安抚他们真是个不可能完成的任务。”  
“丹尼有他的方法。”史蒂夫若有所思。  
丹尼的确有他套近乎的方法，但，或许……因为丹尼现在的信息素足够让他们冷静下来？一个想法钻入史蒂夫脑中。  
如果，丹尼用信息素安抚了这两个孩子，史蒂夫想，那么意味着丹尼浑身上下散发着浓厚的信息素而不进入发情期，丹尼要么因为药物破坏腺体感受器致组织萎缩坏死，无法对信息素产生反应；要么大脑中枢某块地方梗死，令他依旧处在发情期而不自知；要么他知道如何控制信息素的分泌和释放，除了这三种可能没别的了，介于丹尼的体检报告一切正常，而史蒂夫并没有闻到丹尼的味道，只有后者才是这个问题的答案。这也解释了为什么那么多的Alpha会无视史蒂夫的味道和丹尼调情，因为丹尼用他自身的信息素盖住了史蒂夫，完完全全，不留一丝一毫的余地。  
史蒂夫是个行动派，他有了猜想，就去检验。  
“丹尼，需要我叫一个——”在丹尼打开通风扇之前，史蒂夫就推门而入，他被空气里香甜的Omega信息素弄得一时失语。管好自己的腺体，史蒂夫严厉地看向丹尼，用目光质问他这种事为什么不告诉自己。  
“史蒂夫，”丹尼自知被史蒂夫识破，也无意辩解，打开通风扇，让信息素排到室外，“办完这个案子，再说，行吗？”  
“当然。”  
纵火犯找得很容易，50们甚至没有出动，HPD便抓到了这个试图再次犯案的家伙。因为昨天已经喝了一轮，大家都同意缓一缓，回家休养，迎接周末。  
史蒂夫开着科迈罗，载着丹尼，一言不发地在公路上行驶。  
“史蒂夫，你今天沉默得有些可怕。说点什么，让我知道你和平时一样。”丹尼有些不自在，托着下巴看窗外的景色，眼睛时不时往史蒂夫的方向瞟。  
“不知道你发觉没有，你才是平日里总讲话的那个——你想要谈？好，那我们谈谈信息素的问题，好吗？”史蒂夫看着路面，一反常态地没有注视丹尼。丹尼知道这件事搞得有点大——对史蒂夫，不论是上司的角度，还是朋友的立场，能够控制信息素这种大事都应该汇报一下，哪怕象征性地提一句，隐瞒真相只会令这个Alpha生气。  
“丹尼，你知道这么做可能会令你处于危险之中，”史蒂夫向左转了个弯，沿着海岸线前行，“随意释放信息素，万一你没有掌控好量，没有摸透你的能力，在紧急情况下发情了怎么办？任务中怎么办？你的队友里有两个Alpha，你想过这种事的后果吗？”  
丹尼沉默，史蒂夫说得对，他确实没有想过，但他不打算被这个Alpha瞧扁：“我能处理好这个，史蒂夫！打包票，我现在和Alpha差不多，控制腺体就像你每天往咖啡里加黄油一般娴熟！”丹尼提高了嗓音，但看到史蒂夫毫无怒意，满是担忧的脸，态度软下来，“但……我知道了，你说的有道理……我的错，抱歉。”  
“知道就好，”史蒂夫说，“从那天晚上开始的吗？”  
那天指的是丹尼注射抑制剂后发情的倒霉日。史蒂夫看丹尼没回话，知道自己猜对了：“丹尼，我相信你有能力控制好，真的，两三天的时间，你甚至骗过了我——要知道，越强的Alpha，对Omega信息素越敏感——但如果你没有了解自己的极限，我是不会允许你把信息素用在任务上的。”  
“让我猜猜，你要把我送到什么研究室里，试探下我的能耐？”丹尼眯着眼睛注视史蒂夫的侧脸，英朗的线条他看多久都不会腻。  
史蒂夫一脚刹车，将车停在一个人迹罕至的海边。他解开安全带，关闭车窗，锁上车门，看了一眼时间：“给你十五分钟，用你不引起发情期的最多信息素来挑逗我。”  
——  
“你有病吗？”丹尼愣了半天，只组织出这么一句话。  
“你不必担心自身的安全，我在海豹里接受过训练，能够同时抵抗五个发情期中的Omega的诱惑。”史蒂夫抓了一下后颈子，似乎在为腺体打开开关，“同时我也会用我的信息素回应你，你记得不要被我挑起发情期。”  
“你是不是有病！为什么你总是说了算？为什么？我可以拒绝吗？”丹尼抱怨了几句，在史蒂夫的信息素中闭上了嘴。  
他在想什么？丹尼解开最上面的一颗上衣扣子，回应史蒂夫有些霸道，环绕身边的信息素。  
不论闻多少次，史蒂夫的味道总是令人无法自拔。丹尼向角落里缩了缩，与史蒂夫拉开一段距离，气呼呼地看着身旁这个骄傲的Alpha。  
“你真的很缺德。”丹尼开口，车里都是史蒂夫的味道，爬在他每一寸肌肤上，他的气管甚至都能感觉到史蒂夫，他努力分泌Omega信息素与之抗衡，Alpha的信息素压得他喘不过气，全身的血液都向下半身走去，本能地呼唤起Omega的欲望，丹尼吸了一口气，把全部的注意力都放在脖子上的那块地方，让他用柔软宁静的信息素安抚身边的人，可他的话却全然没有信息素的温顺：“天杀的测试——这甚至不是一个科学测试，冒牌薛定谔！我们就是两只该死的猫！我们在这个名叫‘车子’的箱子里！不需要别人猜，我们死定了！被信息素闷死——这死法会空降HPD最倒霉死法之首！如果我们十五分钟后还活着，我要完成遗愿清单上的第一条，吃你一个周的免费晚餐——因为我觉得我已经死过一回，你欠我的！”  
“嘿，放轻松，我知道你焦虑的时候话特别多……从没想到你的遗愿清单上第一条是我，我以为会是陪着格蕾丝度过一个没有男孩的暑假之类……”史蒂夫虚弱地笑了一下，他看起来也不好受，就像史蒂夫说的那样，越是强大的Alpha，对Omega的信息素抵抗力越弱，骨子里想要占有Omega的冲动令他焦躁，“你通过了我就满足你的愿望，丹诺。”  
史蒂夫的味道太浓郁了，丹尼似乎是一个被按进香水里的人，根本分辨不出什么，呛得整肺都是史蒂夫。他喋喋不休，不停地抱怨史蒂夫，抱怨他的独裁专制，抱怨他的不计后果，丹尼时刻紧绷神经，生怕因为信息素露出马脚——史蒂夫只要想，就能够使自己疯狂，一瞬间的松懈便会令自己像个婊子一般探手拿出他的阴茎，放在嘴里，像品尝山珍海味一般吸吮，会脱下身体上每一块遮羞布，用手指为史蒂夫开路——不，他会湿得不需要扩张，整根吞下史蒂夫。丹尼偷偷看了一眼史蒂夫，意志坚定的海豹已经满脸通红，双手紧捏方向盘仿佛要把这玩意捏碎，胳膊上的血管因为肌肉的收缩，走向看得清清楚楚，汗已经湿透了他的T恤，而双腿间，那个属于Alpha的阴茎也已经站了起来。  
虽然丹尼喜欢史蒂夫裤子里面的东西，也总是想象史蒂夫究竟有多大，但真正看到了轮廓，一股溃败感又袭上心头。  
如果把丹尼的阴茎比喻成一根黄瓜，那么史蒂夫就是树。  
有点夸张，但是事实。  
嘿，史蒂夫，看起来你的小树苗需要一些汁水浇灌啊——这句话够脏，真想看看史蒂夫对此的反应，想到这里，丹尼“噗嗤”笑了一下，随即意识到凯瑟琳才是这棵树的所有人，心里顿时冷了七分，搓了一下脸，自顾自地散发信息素。信息素由心生，羡慕嫉妒凯瑟琳的丹尼冷静得可怕，不由自主地传递了“老子现在很不爽”的信息给史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫很不好受，他的确能够抗下五个发情的Omega，但一个他喜欢的丹尼？有点悬。  
他心心念念的丹尼，日思夜想的丹尼，总是一丝不挂地出现在自己春梦里的丹尼，近在咫尺，散发信息素，诱惑自己。  
还有什么比心爱的Omega更能激起Alpha的欲望？没有。  
他希望，真心希望丹尼可以通过这个属于海军的测试，但同时，史蒂夫心里有一丝阴暗，希望丹尼撑不过这个，他们顺遂本能在车里来一发，情动之时标记了也不是不可以，但他的理智，对丹尼的尊重，都告诉他，不行，你得撑过去，你得熬过去，史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛，咬着下唇，暗自祈祷上帝让时间流逝快一些。他不停地在脑子里想象老乔·怀特的裸体，这能令他冷静下来。  
史蒂夫感觉到丹尼的信息素里突然多了一些情感，他闻到了迷茫和沮丧，再浓郁一些，或许可以闻到悲哀。丹尼一定也不好过……史蒂夫想，他尝试着令自己的信息素闻上去更积极一些，安抚身边的Omega。  
噢，可怜虫，他有安玻，轮不到你安慰他。史蒂夫心中有个声音悄悄在他耳边说，随后发出一阵尖利的大笑，史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，这下，是他的信息素叫喊着绝望了。  
——  
待到十五分钟结束，两个人暗自松了一口气，庆幸对方没有从自己身上看出点什么蛛丝马迹，史蒂夫把车窗开到最大，被丹尼白了一眼。  
“我要下车吹吹风，这车里闻起来就像有人被强奸了三天三夜一般。伤心绝望且令人同情。”丹尼抱怨着打开车门，走到沙滩上。史蒂夫吸了一口气，觉得丹尼说的有道理，打开了车门，坐在车座上没动作——他得等到“当下”的问题解决了再说。  
“我通过考验了吗，麦格瑞特少校？”丹尼倚在车身上，问史蒂夫。  
“通过了。”史蒂夫抬了抬眉毛，额头上的汗珠抑制不住地向下流，他想抬手擦汗，但发现手臂就像长在方向盘上一般，因为先前的僵持的力量，健壮的手臂变得麻木，颤抖。丹尼看着史蒂夫胳膊暂时废了，体贴地取来一块纸巾为他擦去额头的汗，末了把纸团成团，扔到不远处的垃圾箱内：“你想去‘庆祝’吗？”  
“庆祝？”  
“别装傻，你知道的。”  
“……从明天开始，我觉得我们现在应该回家。”  
“不能更同意了，巴普洛夫。”  
丹尼默默地坐上车，和史蒂夫两人一言不发。  
他们都知道，今天晚上自己会像一个青春期的孩子，把手伸进裤裆里，想着搭档的模样，罪恶地来一发。  
——

*关于安玻的轮廓有点像布兰妮，可以参考《3》和《Till The World Ends》的MV（和钱妞、麻辣鸡的remix也超好听！），以及各种懒妮的黑图（掩面）。  
*巴普洛夫不能算发现了激素，他只是误把激素当做了神经而已，丹尼用这个嘲讽史蒂夫是个二把刀，但是巴普洛夫是个很伟大的科学家。


	5. Chapter 5

周末，按照惯例，是格蕾丝住在丹尼家的日子。  
丹尼再三确定车内的信息素几乎随着海风消失，才把车子开到了斯坦家门口，他的小猴子已经等候多时了。  
丹尼看到了格蕾丝身后的行李箱，东西很多，似乎把所有的家当都放了进去。  
“嘿，小淑女，你是想把家搬过来吗？”丹尼拿起沉甸甸的行李箱放到后备箱里。  
“妈妈和斯坦要到拉斯维加斯一段时间，他们让我住在你那里。”格蕾丝笑着坐上副驾驶，系好安全带。  
“太好了，太好了……”丹尼发动汽车，心里忖度着是否需要继续争夺抚养权，瑞秋现在对格蕾丝的关注远不如从前，丹尼知道，这绝对不是用“青春期需要尊重”可以解释得了的，正相反，青春期更需要关注和引导，丹尼会承担起这个责任——如果他发现瑞秋故意逃避这份责任，他有必要为完全的抚养权抗争到底。  
“小猴子，你现在到了一个……关键的人生转折点了，你懂我的意思吗？在学校里老师们应该也跟你们说过这个……”丹尼盯着路面，用不经意的语气询问道，他应该为女儿的选择负责。  
“丹诺，你平时和史蒂夫叔叔也会这样，一边开车一边聊天吗？这不安全。”格蕾丝不仅无视了丹尼的问题，还抛出一个新的。  
不想回答问题的时候，出史蒂夫叔叔这张牌没错，这是格蕾丝认识史蒂夫之后学到的最重要的一点。这招果然奏效，丹尼开始抱怨起任何事情都要在掌控之中的史蒂夫，从开车，到收押犯人，再到喝酒和吃饭，仿佛史蒂夫就在身边。  
“嘿，我不是故意用这些负面情绪来令你沮丧的，格蕾丝，”丹尼发完牢骚，看着一旁低头玩手机的女儿，“但是如果别人在说话，你在看手机，那就是极大的不尊重。”  
“我知道，我知道，爸爸，”格蕾丝笑着把手机屏幕冲着丹尼，“我想拿总统体能奖，但我知道你恨跑步，所以问了史蒂夫叔叔，而他说——”  
“好的。”屏幕上的史蒂夫发来一条消息，还附上了一可笑的一看就知道是为了迎合年轻人口味特地找的表情贴纸。丹尼对此嗤之以鼻。  
——  
“跑！跑！跑起来，格蕾丝！”史蒂夫在格蕾丝身后大声为她打气，“六分半，你有很大进步，格蕾丝。”  
“谢谢，史蒂夫叔叔。”格蕾丝双手按在膝盖上，大口喘着粗气。  
清晨的街道上冷冷清清，除了他们俩很少有其他人。  
“格蕾丝，早晨想吃点什么？我们一起去，不带丹尼，他会毁了难得的宁静的。”史蒂夫笑着摸了摸格蕾丝的头发。  
“我知道，”格蕾丝对他眨眨眼睛，“事实上，史蒂夫叔叔，我有件事想求你帮忙。”  
“是关于你爸爸想把所有跟你说话的男孩子都送进监狱这件事吗？我无能为力，甚至，我想助他一臂之力。”  
“不，当然不，”格蕾丝咯咯笑了，“你是个Alpha，我……我想成为Alpha。”  
“Alpha？”史蒂夫挑起眉，“你想好了吗？我是说，科诺是女性Alpha，她更适合带着你……”  
格蕾丝点点头：“科诺阿姨她和亚当叔叔他们……我想他们应该没有空闲的时间来应付我，你和丹诺一起行动的时间更多，带上我也不是什么难事，”看到史蒂夫的表情变得释然又温和，格蕾丝相信自己已经说服了这个Alpha，“而且，我不想让丹诺知道这件事，就……当做我们之间的小秘密，行吗？”  
“瞒着他……他知道真相后一定会杀了我——但是我怎么忍心拒绝你呢，格蕾丝？我答应你，这是我们之间的秘密。”史蒂夫蹲下身，平视格蕾丝的眼睛，“但是，你要知道，女性成为Alpha，不是什么简单的事。”  
“谢谢你，史蒂夫叔叔。”格蕾丝拥抱了史蒂夫，史蒂夫回抱这个小姑娘，暗自感慨丹尼又得烦一阵子了。  
他们结束了拥抱，齐齐跑回史蒂夫的汽车，丝毫没有发觉有人在暗处把他们的一举一动，拍得一清二楚。  
——  
史蒂夫总觉得自己在浪漫的方面毫无天赋可言。  
他答应丹尼请他吃一周的饭，其实有私心，把两个人普通饭局升级成“准约会”程度的那种私心。  
但是介于格蕾丝早上对他说的那番话，他决定叫着格蕾丝一起，所以他们三个人坐在卡玛科纳的虾车前，丹尼为一人点了一份蒜蓉大虾。  
“格蕾丝，等我老得记不得事了，你得每天都提醒我，面前的这个总是和我吵架的老头子，也就是你史蒂夫叔叔，请过我一个周的虾，这大概是我不杀了他的唯一理由。”  
“拜托，我在你心中就这么抠门吗？”史蒂夫一脸难以置信，“你说的话比大蒜的味道还令人难过。”  
“讨厌大蒜？你是什么？吸血鬼吗？难不成你一直在用你的超能力破案吗，米克·圣约翰？”  
“是啊，”史蒂夫翻着白眼摇了摇头，把视线放到偷笑的格蕾丝身上，“格蕾丝，我相信你爸爸再过三十年之后一定会比现在还要受人爱戴。”  
“小淑女，不要嘲笑你老爸！你应该和你爸爸站在同一战线。”丹尼无奈地笑了，看着格蕾丝，用手指为她梳了一下头发。  
“威廉姆斯先生，在这里能遇到你，真巧。”一个穿着比基尼的女人走到丹尼身边，“我是格蕾丝的老师。”  
格蕾丝像夏威夷阳光一般，笑着给老师打招呼。  
“哦，对，你是格林女士，很高兴见到你。”丹尼与她握了手。  
“这位是……”老师看着一旁的史蒂夫问。  
“史蒂夫·麦格瑞特。”史蒂夫为老师让了个位子，方便她坐下。  
“哦，不，我只是来打个招呼，”这位叫格林的女士大概四十六岁，有为人师的稳重和可靠，“威廉姆斯先生，格蕾丝应该在三天前交上学校的分化意愿调查表，但她迟迟没有交，我有些担心……格蕾丝，我希望你不要因为这件事而生气，但我觉得你的父亲们应该知道。”  
“呃……我们……我们没有结婚。”丹尼解释。  
“哦，抱歉，我以为你们……”她有些尴尬地解释，“你们看起来那么搭。保持这种状态对爱情很好，但是从我二十年教育经验来看，双亲住在一起对孩子的分化更好一些。”  
“我们没有标记，格林女士，”史蒂夫说，“我是他的工作伙伴，事实上，丹尼有一个女友。”  
格蕾丝听了之后挑挑眉，专心地用餐具将饭里的虾仁戳来戳去。  
“我和安玻只是……只是随便出去喝咖啡，聊聊天，仅此而已，那根本连约会都算不上，史蒂夫，”丹尼说，“你和凯瑟琳才是真的男女朋友，相信我，你才是有女友的那个。”  
史蒂夫没有说话，看着丹尼。  
“别用看犯人的目光看我，史蒂夫，我只是在说一个事实，”丹尼随即别过头对老师说，“我很抱歉格蕾丝没有交上表格，她最近累坏了，因为我出了点小事，还没有来得及跟她好好谈，我保证，在下周一，她的表格会放到你的办公桌上，好吗，格林女士？”  
老师点了点头，得体地对他们三人道了别，随后快步离开，好像耽误一秒钟这两个人就会把她撕开吃掉一般——她是说，没有在一起？这两个人怎么可能！她才不信！他们刚刚吵得就像一对老夫妻！  
“格蕾丝，我知道你很担心我的身体，但我现在已经没事了，可以开诚布公地谈谈分化的问题了。”丹尼看着老师的身影消失在夏威夷海边，对女儿说。  
“丹诺，一定要现在吗？”格蕾丝水汪汪的眼睛盯着丹尼，压低了声音弱弱地恳求道。  
“对，现在，正好你史蒂夫叔叔也在，你可以近距离地接触到活的典型的Alpha，而你的父亲是个Omega，把这两种性别放在一起进行对比，我相信你能更好地做决定。”  
“没有Beta？”史蒂夫发问。  
“没有Beta。因为我想，如果没有意外，今晚结束之后，格蕾丝不会想成为Alpha，或者Omega了。”  
——  
“Omega，聪明，细致，灵敏，同时身材娇小，反对暴力，爱好和平；而Alpha，就像我说的，你史蒂夫叔叔，高大，粗壮，自负，鲁莽，又崇尚用拳头和信息素解决一切问题。”丹尼向格蕾丝罗列出一堆Omega的优点的同时还不忘记踩Alpha一脚。  
“嘿！”史蒂夫收到冒犯了一般打断了丹尼的话，“Alpha是天生的征服者！我们必须强硬起来！而关于Omega反对暴力这一点——格蕾西，记住，暴躁起来的Omega的破坏力简直等于三四个Alpha！更不用提多愁善感和悲观主义了，丹尼，你不能只告诉格蕾丝你想告诉她的！”  
“我是她的父亲，我要为她分析好利弊！”  
“如果保护意味着欺骗，我宁愿去书店买本科普书让格蕾丝自己做决定！”  
“你看吧，Beta才是你最好的选择，格蕾丝。”身为Beta卡玛科纳在一旁偷偷对格蕾丝说，“如果你不想变得像他俩一样，就选择不受信息素干扰的Beta，相信我，在这个世界上能够安心享受美味食物的，只有Beta。”  
“我知道了，我已经有数了，”格蕾丝笑着制止了两人的争论，“丹诺，我回家就告诉你，行吗？”她看着史蒂夫，内疚地用眼神告诉他，这个只存在了一天的秘密保不住了。  
史蒂夫宽慰地笑了一下，眼神回应她这才是对的做法。  
“格蕾丝，一般的Alpha和Omega的纷争，绝对不会像他俩这样迅速结束，不要被这两个人骗了。”卡玛科纳叮嘱了一句，便回了餐车，继续他的烹饪。  
就像没有发生过刚刚的争吵，史蒂夫和丹尼开始同往常一样开始闲聊，从杰瑞想加入50，到之前抓过的某个罪犯，再到檀香山绝大多数学校最近都安装了更多用于防范安全的设备，直至‘哪个父亲不会陪着孩子跑步’。格蕾丝安安静静地看他的父亲和史蒂夫叔叔拌嘴，心想着，凯瑟琳阿姨是否也会和史蒂夫叔叔这样聊天。  
不，不会，能和史蒂夫叔叔这样聊天还不被打的兴许只有丹诺了。  
“史蒂夫叔叔，”在车上，格蕾丝问，“你和丹诺很容易被别人当成一对吗？”  
随即迎来了短暂的沉默。  
“格蕾丝，是哪个孩子告诉你这个的，我要把他抓起来放到50地下室里好好审一审。”丹尼歪着脑袋向后座看去。  
“几乎每次都有人把你们当成伴侣。”格蕾丝摊开双手回答，“如果没有凯瑟琳阿姨，我会以为你们两个在谈恋爱。”  
史蒂夫没忍住，笑出了声。  
“不，格蕾丝，就算没有凯瑟琳，我也不会和这个自大的野兽谈恋爱，不会，”丹尼说，“退一万步讲，万一我真的和他……处于一段关系之中，你可能会叫他爸爸，你愿意改口叫他‘史蒂夫爸爸’？或者像‘丹诺’一样，叫他‘史蒂呼’？”  
格蕾丝想了想，嘟着嘴：“不，我想象不到。”  
“看吧，这就对了。”丹尼心虚地看向窗外——他这么说，可并不意味着他心里就这么想，如果史蒂夫现在单身，他可能会用信息素勾引他就范——或许，在史蒂夫的咖啡里加上几粒伟哥，让他硬起来不得不发泄，介于他是个受过抵抗训练的海豹。  
“放轻松，哥们，”史蒂夫的手拍了拍丹尼大腿，“我和你想的一模一样。”  
在孩子面前撒谎，谁不会啊。史蒂夫有些悲伤。不知是因为丹尼不愿意和他发展关系，还是他不得不对着丹尼说出违心话。


	6. Chapter 6

“格蕾丝，嘿，我得告诉你一件事。”回到公寓，丹尼跪在地上，看着格蕾丝的眼睛说。  
“是关于分化的吗，丹诺？”格蕾丝偏着头说。丹尼点了点头，随后把格蕾丝抱进怀中：“我相信你，你长大了，你懂得对选择负责，对吧？我只想告诉你，不要隐瞒这件事，不论你选择成为勇猛的Alpha，独立的Beta，或者聪明的Omega，我都会全力支持你，这是你的生活，我会尽全力帮助你，而不是把我的意志强加于你之上。”  
“谢谢你，爸爸。”格蕾丝用力地回抱了丹尼，“我以为你讨厌Alpha。”  
“不，我不讨厌，我喜欢Alpha，因为我是个Omega。我只是讨厌你史蒂夫叔叔。”丹尼的声音闷闷的，他为自己的谎言感到羞耻。  
“……如果我说我想成为史蒂夫叔叔那样的Alpha呢？你会生气吗？”格蕾丝悄悄地，问了一句，有些忐忑地等待丹尼的回应。  
丹尼松开格蕾丝，眉头拧得像一团无法松开的结：“像史蒂夫的Alpha？”  
“我想保护你，丹诺。就像史蒂夫叔叔那样。”格蕾丝亲了丹尼的脸颊，瞬时便令他的父亲的抵抗松懈下来。  
“就像我说的，我完全支持你的选择，但……史蒂夫？说真的？我以为你会讨厌他那样的——第一点，不是他保护我，是我在保护他，多少次都是我在收拾他的烂摊子，他应该知道感恩；第二点，他是个海豹，所以基本上他就是个没有感情的机器人，和他混久了后你会很伤心，非常伤心，恨不得把他送回厂子重新编程；最后，也是最重要的一点，如果你决定好要成为‘麦格瑞特式的Alpha’，你得去他的家，和他长期待在一起——他可是拿微波炉热鸡蛋的怪人。你确定吗，小猴子？”  
格蕾丝心花怒放地点点头。  
“我明天就跟他说，他的家应该有足够的地方接受两个人——对，我会全程盯着你们，不许你学到他的臭毛病。”丹尼亲了格蕾丝的额头，“现在，洗刷后去睡觉。”  
“谢谢你，丹诺，你最好了。”格蕾丝又拥抱了丹尼，亲了父亲几下，“而且你爱史蒂夫叔叔，不是吗？”  
“如果你现在去洗刷，我会当做从没听见刚刚的话，小姑娘。”丹尼也亲了女儿一下。  
“你爱他！”格蕾丝边走边说。  
——  
史蒂夫回到空无一人的房屋，简单冲掉一天的疲劳，在卧室亮了一盏小灯，倚在枕头上，听屋外海浪一阵阵。  
不知过了多久，他睡了过去，做了春梦。  
梦中的丹尼一丝不挂，双腿缠在他的腰上，扭动屁股要求史蒂夫把阴茎插入他的生殖腔，咬破他的腺体，标记他。史蒂夫一一满足他的愿望，看他蓝色的眼睛因为自己的侵犯泛着涟漪。  
“史蒂夫，我们结婚吧。”丹尼在史蒂夫射精的时候，在他的耳边喃喃。  
史蒂夫惊醒，喘着粗气看着双腿间的麻烦。处理好一切后，史蒂夫回到床上，难以入睡。  
一定是那个老师的话让他产生了一丝渺茫的希望。丹尼和安玻的进展听起来不错，史蒂夫泄气地想，真为他高兴。  
他眨了眨眼睛，看着月光从窗户流到柜子上，拉开小抽屉，拿出一个小盒子，打开盒子，里面静静躺着一对男士戒指。  
鬼使神差地，他戴上了一枚戒指，把另一枚放在手心里摩挲。戒指的内面刻着“D·W”两个字——不是那个电视剧，而是丹尼·威廉姆斯。  
参加了姑妈的婚礼，看着她和她那个律师丈夫如此幸福，史蒂夫的开心被突然泛出的一阵酸楚替代。他看向丹尼的方向，金发的Omega，仿佛感受到他的目光，回头冲他笑了一下。  
他笑起来就像夏威夷的阳光，带着淡咸的海风，洒到自己身上，令人如此燥热，同时又无比清凉。  
这个笑太过勾人，史蒂夫脑子一热，当天晚上就步入一家昂贵的首饰店，定做了一对戒指。一枚刻着自己的名字缩写，另一个是丹尼的。这花费了他几乎半年的工资，但史蒂夫觉得物超所值，在店员热情地询问他是否需要其他婚礼服务时，他摸着鼻尖支支吾吾地拒绝了，拿着戒指几乎灰溜溜地离开了店，除了在老乔·怀特手底下最初的几年，他史蒂夫·麦格瑞特从没有如此狼狈过。  
如果父亲还活着，他会不会笑着告诉自己，他追求母亲的时候也和他一样，紧张，惶恐，患得患失？  
一定会的。Alpha们就是这样，认准了一个人就不会改变，绝望的浪漫主义和英雄主义，从骨子里带出来的，父亲会理解的。  
史蒂夫看着戒指，脸上泛起笑意。  
丹尼和安玻一起很好，非常好，史蒂夫深吸一口气，把戒指紧握在手中，他们会成为很好的一对。  
戒指硌得他手心发疼，好像那上面涂了一层硫酸，腐蚀、烧掉他一层皮——我应该这辈子都用不上它了。史蒂夫把戒指收回小盒，放到抽屉里，连带收据一起。  
史蒂夫不是没有想过退了这对戒指，因为他和丹尼现在的状态就很好，他们一起上班，一起喝酒，在被别人误认为是一对的时候否认，同时暗自开心一下——万一他做了什么鲁莽的事，他可能就此和丹尼成了路人，从这方面讲，退了戒指是个不错的选择，好像这段萌发在心底的感情从来不曾存在过。  
但史蒂夫骗不了自己，再说，不可能再有人让他心甘情愿买一个贵的要死的首饰了。  
他需要这对戒指，每天静静地躺在床头柜，提醒自己，伪装成一切安好的模样，不要让丹尼起疑，保持现状就够了。  
同时他承认，他真的，真的很期望奇迹发生，令丹尼爱上自己。  
——  
闹钟惊醒了史蒂夫，他睡眼惺忪地换上运动衣，开车接格蕾丝进行每日训练。丹尼也起得早，在家中等待史蒂夫有一段时间了，见这个Alpha来了，问他是否能够为了格蕾丝，牺牲一段私人时间，接纳父女俩到麦格瑞特家住。  
史蒂夫自然点头同意了，他早就把自己家钥匙给了丹尼。  
“你如果愿意，今天就可以住进去。”史蒂夫笑着摸了摸格蕾丝的头发，笑得慈爱得几乎他才是格蕾丝的亲爹。  
“我的东西已经收拾好了，丹诺的还没有。”格蕾丝拉着史蒂夫的手向外走去。  
史蒂夫睁大双眼：“我们去晨跑的时间足够他收拾了吧？”格蕾丝点点头说是的。  
“你们别偷偷嘀咕什么，我听力好着呢。”丹尼在他俩身后来了一句，“注意安全，跑得愉快！”  
史蒂夫和格蕾丝背对着丹尼同时举起手示意明白了，两人动作如出一辙。丹尼捏了一下鼻梁，他已经看到结局了，格蕾丝跟着史蒂夫学了一身臭毛病的结局。  
——  
“丹尼，别闷闷不乐的，你看，格蕾丝很开心能出海钓鱼。”史蒂夫递给丹尼一瓶果汁，他和格蕾丝跑步回来，在丹尼的唠叨中决定租条船出海钓鱼。  
“丹诺，你不放心的话可以跟来啊。”格蕾丝兴奋地连防晒霜都顾不上涂，拿着渔具戴着草帽，穿着一双人字拖跳进了史蒂夫的小皮卡。  
史蒂夫把便携冰箱里的啤酒统统清了出来，换成了适合孩子的健康果汁和矿泉水，还体贴地在里面放了两瓶酸奶一包软糖，一旦被唠叨了就用它们堵上丹尼的嘴巴。  
丹尼只能一边抱怨“上一次我们俩去遇到了凶杀案，这一次你竟然带着我女儿出海，你脑子是不是进啤酒了”，一边拿好两个人遗漏的东西，检查好一切才冷着脸上车。  
“格蕾丝，有东西上钩了！”史蒂夫指着水面说。格蕾丝兴奋地尖叫了一声，奋力拿着鱼竿，几乎咬牙切齿地收线。史蒂夫在她的身后环着她，帮她控制鱼竿：“格蕾丝，你钓上来的这条鱼会比丹尼那条大很多！”  
“啊！”两个人把鱼拉上船，格蕾丝站得不稳差点摔倒在船上，幸而史蒂夫拉了她一把，她站稳后，回头兴奋地看丹尼，得意又炫耀地露出一排晶亮的牙齿。  
“很好，很好，的确很大。”丹尼耸耸肩，“你理应比你老爸强。”  
“强太多。”史蒂夫把鱼放进箱子里，“今晚我们有口福了，全都是格蕾丝的功劳。”他拿出手机递给丹尼，“先给我们合张影，然后联系大家，科诺和亚当有点私事，我想除了他们，其余人都能到。”  
“史蒂夫叔叔，你的也上钩了！”格蕾丝扯着史蒂夫的衣角，小手在史蒂夫胳膊上拍来拍去。  
看两个人再次忙活起来，丹尼笑了一下，调好焦距，为他们拍了许多照片。照片上的格蕾丝和史蒂夫两个三岁的孩子一般快乐地大笑，在阳光下皮肤上一层淡淡的汗珠泛着金黄色，丹尼看着他们的笑脸，对此次出海的担忧一扫而空，看着他们忙碌的身影露出一个微笑。  
不论是和盖比，还是安玻，甚至和瑞秋在一起，格蕾丝都没这么开心过。  
格蕾丝会接受史蒂夫的，他暗自想——啊，得了吧，他不会和你在一起的，丹尼，别做梦了。  
“喂，小猴子，你得涂防晒霜了，我可不想因为你被晒伤了而被你妈妈训一顿。”丹尼拿起手边的防晒霜朝又钓上一条大鱼的两人走过去。  
在丹尼的强烈要求下，他们今天捕获的大鱼，一半做成了生鱼片，另一半则在虾锅里做熟，烹饪成了“对小孩子安全”那一类。  
“爸爸，我就吃一口生鱼片，就一口。”格蕾丝央求道，“这可是我钓上来的鱼，我起码有资格吃一口嘛。”  
“丹尼，你太过于了。”史蒂夫大口吃了一片，皱起眉头，“格蕾丝要成为Alpha，你知道Alpha们都有铁一般的身体，自然也有一个铁胃。”  
“铁胃也会得病，”丹尼果断拒绝，“而我不希望我女儿因为饮食得病。”  
“看看你们，”卢拉下嘴角，摆出一副看透了的模样，“这就是婚姻生活，小两口已经因为给孩子吃什么吵起来了。”  
“卢，要知道，他们在日常生活中的方方面面都存在分歧，到现在都没有分手是因为他们情比金坚。”成不知遇到什么好事，难得地当面调侃了这两个人。  
“……只许吃一片。”丹尼的手机响起，他看了一眼来电，接通电话，“嘿，安玻。你在……你在哪里？”丹尼环绕四周看了一眼，在不远处的沙滩上看到了穿着连衣裙的安玻。这个女性Beta向他招手，示意丹尼过去，丹尼挂断电话在其他人的调侃中向她走去。  
如果科诺在场，她会因为史蒂夫突然释放出来的信息素挑衅地砸了桌子，史蒂夫在看到丹尼和安玻拥抱的时候，无意识地打开了信息素的通道，大量的信息素冲出围栏，咆哮着命令周围的所有人停下动作——没人可以碰他的Omega！  
就连桌上几个对信息素不敏感的Beta们都能感觉到他们的老大心情突然变差了。大家从没见过安全情况下突然发怒的史蒂夫，都低着头，一声不吭地喝酒，本能让他们沉默保命。要怪就怪史蒂夫是Alpha中的Alpha。  
“麦格瑞特，我建议你去周围走走，在四周的Alpha前来揍你，或者Omega们扒了你的裤子之前。”终于，卢开口了，他冷漠地喝了一口酒，眼神里带着一丝嫌弃。  
“来吧，史蒂夫叔叔，我们去散散步。”格蕾丝把手搭在史蒂夫手上。史蒂夫的信息素突然变得温柔起来，他点点头，拉着格蕾丝的手，两人向海边走去，至此，大家才松了一口气。  
“你们说，他是因为什么才这样的？”卡玛科纳看着史蒂夫和格蕾丝的背影说，“绝不可能因为肚子疼，我处理的鱼很干净。”


	7. Chapter 7

丹尼和安玻拥抱了对方，并肩走在沙滩上。  
一向活泼的安玻今天格外沉默，丹尼也没有什么话题，只能陪在她身边，两个人在刚刚没过脚趾的海水中留下一排浅浅的脚印。  
“丹尼，你是个好朋友，我……我实在没有办法才来找你的。”安玻驻步，迟疑了好一会才开口，她的声音颤抖，似乎惧怕着什么。  
“怎么了，安玻？”丹尼手搭上她的肩膀，关切地问。  
他们之间没有火花，丹尼从来没有与她暧昧，他一直保持着安全距离。安玻对他来讲就是一个年轻、女性版的自己，初来乍到很不适应新环境，她需要朋友帮助她安顿下来，而丹尼很乐意做这个“朋友”。  
安玻几乎哭了出来，扑到丹尼的肩膀上，一抽一抽地道出了原委：“丹尼，我……我骗了你……”  
“慢慢说，安玻，慢慢说……”丹尼宽慰着，抽手在她的后背上拍了拍，他的声音温柔，如同其他的Omega，可靠又坚定。  
“我……我叫梅丽莎。”  
——  
格蕾丝和史蒂夫坐在沙滩上，这里的天空被远处城市的灯光染了一大块，天空的星星像学校庆典时洒在小裙子上的闪粉，很难看到，但一瞬的闪亮十分惊艳。格蕾丝看着天空，很快她看向史蒂夫，发现史蒂夫也在看自己。  
“史蒂夫叔叔，”格蕾丝蜷起双腿抱着膝盖，“……凯瑟琳阿姨她什么时候会回来？”  
史蒂夫愣了愣，不知道格蕾丝为什么平白无故地问这个问题，他斟酌词句：“我们通过话，但她并没有告诉我什么时候——想她了吗？”  
“想。”格蕾丝点点头，随后盯着脚边的浪花出神，“你一直会等到她回来吗？如果她不回来了，你也会一直等吗？”  
“……我不知道，格蕾丝，或许不会。”  
“史蒂夫叔叔，”格蕾丝突然又问，“你……爱我爸爸吗？”  
史蒂夫没想到格蕾丝会问这个问题，皱着眉头看着大海，心里飞快地起草了一份标准答案：“丹尼人很好，不光是我喜欢，人人都爱丹尼。”  
“我是说……标记的那种。”  
史蒂夫张了张嘴，舔舔嘴唇，想把现在的尴尬和难堪归结给某个青春前期的男孩子，但这种行为太丹尼了，于是他愣了半天，决定换个角度打太极：“格蕾丝，Alpha和Omega的确互相吸引，但Alpha并不是一定要和Omega结合才会幸福，你要寻找你真正爱的那个人。”  
格蕾丝大眼睛里闪着光，她盯着史蒂夫，女孩子直勾勾的目光令史蒂夫心里没底，现在的小孩子都精明得很，史蒂夫不想背上“拆散丹尼和安玻”的罪名。  
“如果你想和我爸爸在一起，我不会有意见的，”格蕾丝郑重地告诉史蒂夫，“我完全支持。”  
“格蕾丝……”史蒂夫笑着把这个小姑娘抱入怀中，“谢谢你，你爸爸是最好的。我只希望丹尼开心。”  
“小淑女，我希望你能帮我保持这个秘密，可以吗？”史蒂夫问。格蕾丝在他怀里点点头。  
“我爱你，天使。”史蒂夫再次亲吻格蕾丝的额头。  
“我想他们也等急了，”史蒂夫站起身，拉起格蕾丝，“应该回——”  
丹尼方向的一声尖叫划破了宁静，是安玻的声音。  
“格蕾丝，跑回卡玛科纳那里，和成待在一起！”史蒂夫本能地感觉到危险，丹尼有危险，格蕾丝向不远处虾车跑去，史蒂夫则向尖叫的方向飞奔而去。  
“丹尼！丹尼！”史蒂夫焦躁地呼唤搭档的名字，在微弱的灯光中寻找哪怕一丝丹尼的痕迹。  
距离越来越近，他闻到了丹尼信息素的味道。史蒂夫循着浓度向丹尼的方向寻过去，来到了一片人烟罕至的小树林中，这里，大部分的月光被层层叠叠的枝杈折出去，能见度很低，他索性放弃了视觉，凭借Alpha的嗅觉和长年在海军内训练得到的第六感摸索着前进。  
穿过树林，史蒂夫拨开一片植物，看到了一辆停靠在林间草地上的黑色汽车，车灯亮着，车前，丹尼和一个男性Alpha扭打在一起，而安玻在一旁被胶带绑了起来，嘴巴被封得严严实实，只能无奈地挣扎，发出呜呜的声音，乞求某个路过的人伸出援手。  
虽然丹尼的对手是成年强壮的Alpha，但丹尼依旧占了上风，他挥拳，划开空气，愤怒地打上Alpha的脸，车灯的光芒下，Alpha喷出的口水把白光折射出七彩。丹尼下手很重，手指关节已经见了血，他把这个Alpha打得抱头毫无抵抗之力。  
丹尼浓厚的Omega信息素浸透了空气，像打翻了一瓶昂贵的香水，与平日温软撩人截然相反，现在丹尼的信息素像一只脱缰的金色野马，发着光，狂怒地飞驰，鬃毛在空气里划出漂亮的弧线，危险，难以靠近。  
“丹尼！”史蒂夫冲出去，从丹尼身后架着他的腋下，强迫他离开那个已经打地躺在地上抱头蜷缩身体不停呻吟的Alpha，“丹尼！”  
史蒂夫使出全身的力气制住丹尼，同时用他的信息素安抚这个暴怒的Omega，“没事了，没事了……想想格蕾丝，丹尼，想想你的女儿……”  
不知是信息素的作用，还是格蕾丝的名字，丹尼的信息素渐渐恢复了平日的状态，在空气里与史蒂夫的纠缠、交织在一起。  
“史蒂夫？”丹尼呼唤在身后抱住自己的Alpha，被他触碰的感觉如此真实又如此虚幻，史蒂夫的呼吸就喷在他敏感的后颈的腺体上，丹尼突然又开始抑制不住地释放信息素，甜美软糯地绕着史蒂夫，仿佛在……  
不是仿佛，这就是在本能地勾引史蒂夫。  
“丹尼？”史蒂夫似乎没有注意到丹尼的变化，他搭在丹尼左侧小腹上的手摸到了一股温暖的液体，淡淡的铁锈味散在空气中。借着灯光，史蒂夫看到了一把刀，而那个Alpha手上也有鲜血。  
——  
“对不起，都是我的错，我真的应该提前告诉你的，丹尼……”安玻，也是梅丽莎在丹尼的病床前声泪俱下，“都是我的错……”  
“嘿，嘿，我没事，别忘了我是个Omega，一个周以后我就恢复了。”丹尼拉着梅丽莎的手说，“反倒是你，你没事吧？”  
“我没事。”梅丽莎哭得眼线都花了，“我不知道说些什么，丹尼……我真的，真的很抱歉……”  
“弗兰克他……他不接受离婚协议，我只能偷偷跑到这里来……”  
“安——梅丽莎，你听好 ，跟着HPD做笔录，HPD的警员会全程保护你直到这件事结束，如果还是怕，可以去找我的同事，他们是最优秀的，相信他们，坚强起来，好吗？”丹尼给梅丽莎擦了擦眼泪，手上沾了不少黑色。  
梅丽莎点点头，抽抽搭搭地跟着普离开了病房。  
“嘿，你没事吧。”史蒂夫和其他人走了进来，格蕾丝跑到病床旁边，紧紧拉住丹尼的手。  
“小猴子，别露出这种表情，我没事，Omega们不会有事的 ，好吗？”丹尼握着女儿的手微笑，眼睛眯成弧线，看着史蒂夫，“我可能会缺席一个周了。”  
“好好养病，50不缺你这一个，有的是后备。”卢看到丹尼没问题，终于放下心开始损他。  
“可千万别等我回去的时候发现办公室易主了。”丹尼和他握了握手。  
大家看丹尼的确没有大碍，便一一告辞，剩下史蒂夫和格蕾丝留在病房里。“丹尼，瑞秋给我打电话，说她人在维加斯，和律师商讨放弃格蕾丝抚养权的问题——斯坦目前的情况给了她太大的压力，她不得不这么做……所以格蕾丝暂时住在我这里。”他本以为丹尼会因为瑞秋的决定而火冒三丈，但看丹尼的表情没有多大变化，便安心起来：“关于今晚的事，我得和你谈谈。”  
——  
那个Alpha叫弗兰克，是梅丽莎的前夫，因为多次家庭暴力被梅丽莎申请了限制令，但依旧五次三番来骚扰梅丽莎，梅丽莎被逼无奈只身一人来到了夏威夷，遇到了丹尼。  
“伙计，如果不是我拦着你，你可能会赤手空拳地把他打死，”史蒂夫坐在丹尼床边说，“究竟发生了什么？”  
“……”丹尼垂下眼帘，眼神摇摆不定，“一切都太突然了，我其实也记不太清，我只记得你来了之后的事情，就连他什么时候捅了我一刀，我都记不得。”  
史蒂夫点了点头：“梅丽莎应该很清楚，这些都是HPD的事。还有，你……被我拉住之后信息素的释放也没有控制好，我想，你还需要继续练习控制。”  
丹尼再次露出他标志性的微笑：“对，我想是的。照顾好格蕾丝，好吗？不要太惯着她了，规矩也是成长很重要的一环。”  
“放心。”  
他们握了握手，史蒂夫叮嘱了丹尼几句好生养病就带着格蕾丝回了住处。  
丹尼看着病房的天花板，懊悔自己又一次对史蒂夫撒谎了。  
他记得清清楚楚。  
他是个能控制信息素的Omega，他聪明，机敏，又自信，富于正义感。梅丽莎的前夫，那个混蛋在他和梅丽莎谈话的时候从后面电晕了自己，把梅丽莎手脚绑起来，质问她为什么要离开，为什么不给他机会。丹尼恢复力很快，躺在地上按兵不动，清楚地听到了一切。  
那个混球问梅丽莎爱不爱丹尼，梅丽莎没有回应，只是恐惧地向后一寸寸退缩，这个Alpha开始释放信息素，嘟囔着什么他要保证梅丽莎再也不会离开自己，试图标记身为Beta的梅丽莎——标记对Omega们来讲是享受，对Beta则是折磨了，丹尼适时地放出信息素，吸引了这个Alpha的注意力。  
弗兰克仿佛喝了迷魂汤，盯着丹尼，朝他扑来，丹尼则扬起一把沙土迷上他的眼睛，和这个强劲的Alpha肉搏。  
正如史蒂夫所说，Omega们平日不崇尚暴力，但他们一旦狂躁起来，几乎没有Alpha能招架得住，弗兰克想抵抗，被丹尼打翻在地，他从兜里摸索出一把刀，闭着眼睛捅到丹尼的身体里。丹尼仗着自己是Omega，拔出刀，任鲜血直流，不停地用拳头招呼他的脑袋，直到史蒂夫出现。  
如果史蒂夫没有从草丛里跳出来，丹尼或许会把这个Alpha活活打死。  
但丹尼不想让史蒂夫知道这些，他不希望史蒂夫认为他是个，与该死的前海豹如出一辙的暴力分子。  
——  
史蒂夫叫来了玛丽，让她在麦格瑞特房子内照顾格蕾丝，而他则开着车几乎飞到50的地下室。他骗了丹尼，对，他对丹尼撒谎了，他没有让HPD的人插手这件事，这个人他要亲自审。  
史蒂夫粗略看了一眼弗兰克的案底，还有笔录，目光在“弗兰克试图强奸威廉姆斯探长”上停留了很久，目露杀气，把成支出去，只留他和弗兰克两个人在地下室。这个狂妄的Alph认出了对面的人是救了他一命的Alpha，神态变得轻蔑：“兄弟，你应该和我想的一样，那些Omega和Beta，都是贱——”画没说完，史蒂夫的拳头便招呼在他左脸上。  
嘴角被打裂开，舌头被牙齿咬出了血，牙齿也松了，弗兰克亲身体验到方才的Omega的一拳和面前的这个Alpha的根本没法比。  
“伙计，你疯了？！”弗兰克没有意识到现在是什么情况，“为了一个被人上过的Beta？还是那个发骚的Omega？那是你的Omega？——我的屌甚至没有靠近他！”  
史蒂夫眯起眼睛，盯着他的下巴，目光移到鼻梁上，他知道下一拳打哪里了。  
“弗兰克，你会很后悔在威廉姆斯探长的拳头下活下来的。”  
同时他确保，这个人在牢里待很长，很长一段时间。


	8. Chapter 8

这一周，丹尼在医院里待得十分不好过。  
瑞秋想要放弃格蕾丝的抚养权，向斯坦妥协；史蒂夫独自照顾格蕾丝；安玻想回到故乡开始新的生活；史蒂夫独自照顾格蕾丝；凯瑟琳据说要回来了，也就这几天的事；史蒂夫独自照顾格蕾丝；格蕾丝马上就要去争夺总统体能奖了；史蒂夫独自照顾格蕾丝……  
一想到这个野人要独自照顾自己的宝贝女儿，丹尼就终日惶恐不安，格蕾丝以后喝黄油咖啡是小事，用微波炉加热鸡蛋也是小事，但动不动就去赌命这可是大事！  
似乎是上天开眼，这一个周50没什么活，闲得要死，卢在50的工作讨论组里公开提议史蒂夫辞退丹尼，因为如果丹尼不在，每天都可以定点上下班，被丹尼用一连串大写怼了回去——每一分每一秒都是煎熬，他想去工作，想见格蕾丝，想……  
想见见史蒂夫，顺便和他斗斗嘴什么的。丹尼承认，他从入院第一天便开始思念史蒂夫那隔着线衫都能看见的大胸脯了。  
殊不知史蒂夫也想念他的小屁股。  
这几天史蒂夫也试图突破医生护士的重围，带格蕾丝来看看丹尼，但因为魁梧的护工大妈指着史蒂夫的鼻子大声警告，说他已经上了她的黑名单，不允许以任何方式伙同威廉姆斯干扰医疗工作，最好不要出现在她的视野里，同时科诺建议格蕾丝尽量少接触Omega，于是拥有豁免权的特遣队队长只得天天与丹尼视频聊天，告诉他还有多少日子才能出院。  
出院日正巧赶上格蕾丝的比赛日，丹尼发誓，就算是坐轮椅，他也得去为宝贝女儿加油，结果被医生狠狠训斥了一通，只能灰溜溜地待在医院等人来接。  
“格蕾丝，你没问题的。”史蒂夫作为教练兼“家属”，在比赛前给了格蕾丝一个大大的拥抱，在她的额头上亲了一下，“记住我们每天的训练，奖章是你的。”早上史蒂夫和格蕾丝跑步的时候迎面撞到了一个抱着油漆罐的人，几滴溅出来的油漆飞到史蒂夫的衣服上，时间原因史蒂夫没有换衣服，直接带着格蕾丝来到比赛场地，所以现在他的袖子脏兮兮的。这年头，年轻人真没礼貌，史蒂夫想，那个人看了他们一眼，气呼呼，没有半分歉意，极度无礼地一言不发离开了。  
“我会加油的，史蒂夫叔叔。”  
“格蕾丝，拿个奖，让丹诺好好开心一下。”史蒂夫又亲了她一下，“去吧，姑娘。”  
有海豹突击队员的特训加持，格蕾丝很轻松地拿到了第一，她脖子上挂着奖牌，飞扑到史蒂夫怀里：“我们去医院吧！”  
一旁的人也笑着，收起了手里的相机，他每天早晨都会在暗处看史蒂夫训练格蕾丝，今天近距离地接触了一下，他认为可以实施他邪恶的“小计划”了。  
——  
“看看谁拿到了总体奖！”科诺和亚当的“特殊时期”终于结束，带着满身洋溢的幸福归队。下班后50们从医院里接来丹尼，带着他来到卡玛科纳的车旁，说要用虾的蛋白治愈丹尼。  
“慢着，你们想让我，一个刚刚出院的人，花钱，请你们吃饭，来庆祝我出院？”丹尼一脸嫌弃地看着同事们。  
“账可以记在麦格瑞特头上。”卢点了一份虾煲，“反正最后付钱的还是你。”  
成在一旁露出“我懂”的微笑，而科诺直接大笑出声，搂着格蕾丝几乎从凳子翻到地面上。  
“很有趣。”丹尼白了他们一眼，又转向史蒂夫，“唯一令我欣慰的是，格蕾丝没有跟着你学坏。”  
“丹尼，这点信任都没有吗？”史蒂夫说得好像被冒犯了一般，“说真的，安玻的事情，你考虑好了吗？”  
“安玻的事？”丹尼挑起眉毛。  
史蒂夫点头：“对，她想回到内陆，你愿意让她走吗？就像盖比那样？”  
丹尼沉默不语。史蒂夫认为他和安玻有那么点苗头，但事实并不是他想的那样。“我……没有资格要求她留下来。”丹尼小心翼翼地说着，不想用错了词，“就像你不会要求凯瑟琳为你留下来一样。我尊重她的选择。”  
史蒂夫点点头，他不太想提凯瑟琳的事，怕说多了说漏嘴，把两人已经分手，仿佛过了一个世纪那么久的事情暴露在众目睽睽之下。  
“这个周你们都干什么了，小猴子？”丹尼问格蕾丝。格蕾丝转了转眼珠：“去掉令你会发脾气的部分？”  
“当然，去掉我会发脾气的部分——不可能！史蒂夫，你带我的女儿去做什么了？她只是想成为一个Alpha，不是海豹突击队员！”丹尼盯着正在喝酒的史蒂夫盘问道。  
“我们没干什么——只是一些Alpha，不，是大家，除了你，都喜欢的事！”史蒂夫一脸无辜地回答，“不要用这种表情看我，丹尼！”  
“我们去潜水了，又去钓了一次鱼，还去了射击场，丹诺，真的太刺激了。”格蕾丝一口气说了个遍。  
“史蒂夫？你有病吗？！你让我的女儿动枪了？”丹尼气得把啤酒瓶往桌上一磕，“你这个野人！她是个十二岁的小姑娘！”  
“她是警察的孩子，还想成为Alpha，丹尼！”史蒂夫一面放缓语速，一面不动声色地释放自己的信息素安抚这个Omega，信息素很淡，但十分有效。很快，丹尼的态度就软化下来，不经意用一丝自己的气息回应史蒂夫。  
在场的Beta们不知道发生了什么，毕竟他们的头和搭档总是这样，在因为屁大点事的分歧打起来之前，莫名其妙地各退一步（主要是丹尼的一大步）皆大欢喜。  
科诺作为一个刚刚结束特殊期的Alpha，自然敏感地明白发生了什么，给成发了一条“好恶心”的消息后，要了一份蒜蓉虾——她宁愿被大蒜熏死，也不愿意再闻到这里两个人腻歪的味道——更何况，这两个人可能压根不知道他们在公众场合调情了，科诺愿意用她在冲浪界的荣誉，赌这两个人信息素再浓一点，便会就地滚床单。  
——  
丹尼曾经尝试过和史蒂夫同居——同住——但结果明显失败了，两个人谁都不肯附合对方的步调，但这次格蕾丝来了，结果自然大不相同。  
早上，史蒂夫会带着格蕾丝在海里游泳，丹尼则一边抱怨危险一边为三人煮好蛋，他的厨艺在这几年里有进步，起码在和鸡蛋较劲的方面，取得了不错进展，吃过早饭，两人先一起送格蕾丝上学，然后去50工作，一起下班，到学校接格蕾丝，晚上随便订些外卖，或者史蒂夫下厨，三人依偎在小沙发上一边吃一边看电视，但更多的是格蕾丝说学校里的趣事，丹尼和史蒂夫微笑着聆听。  
格蕾丝很明显地出现了Alpha的性征，史蒂夫偷偷告诉丹尼，还有不到一周的时间，他的宝贝女儿就会变成一个真正的Alpha。丹尼焦虑，兴奋，他即将见证女儿人生中的第一个转折点，任凭哪一个父亲都会如此——史蒂夫也一样。  
“丹诺，史蒂夫叔叔，今天我和同学一起回家，学校的女子啦啦队要排练。”格蕾丝亲吻了两个人，背着书包下了科迈罗。  
“嘿，好好待着别乱跑，等我们来接你。”丹尼亲了一下她的脸颊，摸摸她的耳垂，目送她走进学校，看着他女儿的背影。格蕾丝已经不是过去那个小姑娘了，个子长高了不少，丹尼不知怎么，鼻子一酸，几乎要哭出来。该死的Omega，丹尼骂道，他抬眼看着天空，用力眨眨眼，把感慨锁在脑子中，迅速调整情绪。  
史蒂夫敏感地察觉到丹尼的情绪变化，刚想安慰他几句，被科诺的电话打断。  
“嘿，头，有活儿了。”  
——  
他们经过一番追捕，击毙了一个试图在街道上扔炸弹的恐怖分子，这个人先前已经成功炸了两辆汽车，在檀香山造成了不小的恐慌，今天，在引爆了两个小型炸弹后，被50确定了方位。抓捕过程中他试图抵抗，被科诺一枪击毙。脱下了防弹背心，卢一脸轻松：“我就说威廉姆斯不应该来上班，他一出现，案子就循着来了。”  
“先别着急脱下背心，卢，”成拿着他的平板走了过来，“在所有人都把注意力放在恐怖分子身上的时候，在附近的街区发生了一起持枪抢劫案，三个人，他们在疏散人群之后抢了银行里的钻石，巧的是，钻石昨天刚刚存入保险柜。他们很聪明，挖了个地道进入金库，从内部炸了保险柜的门，拿着钻石，大摇大摆地混在人群中逃之夭夭，没有人员伤亡。”  
“银行保管钻石的协议在一个月前就定下来了，时间这么具体，要么是银行里有内应，或者他们黑了银行的系统。虽说有这种可能，，这三个人和今天的恐怖分子是一伙的，但我更倾向于……他们搞到了爆炸客的日程，”成皱起眉头，“在制造炸弹的地方，HPD找到了一个被黑掉，变成监视器的笔记本电脑，鉴证科在查IP地址，不过希望渺茫；好消息是鉴定科在银行那边有了进展，已经找到了一个人的身份信息。”他把图像放大清晰处理，“来见见策划这件事的‘黑色蓝调’。”  
一个年轻人的面庞出现在屏幕上，栗子色卷发，绿色的眼睛无神地注视前方。  
“布鲁斯·布莱克，Omega，23岁。因为网络欺诈案和暴力行为成为了监狱的常客，他在监狱里自学了网络技术，代号‘黑色蓝调’，成功利用网络偷了十几万，然后消失得无影无踪。我想他最近应该查到了有一批钻石即将进入银行，也知道爆炸客的行程，一手策划了这件事。”  
“他是脑子。”丹尼说。  
史蒂夫盯着这个人，陷入沉思。  
“史蒂夫？”  
“他不单单是脑子，丹尼，”史蒂夫说，“他还是肌肉——我见过他，丹尼。”  
——  
“你说什么？！你和格蕾丝？晨跑的时候见过他？！”丹尼坐在副驾驶上大声说，“为什么，为什么你连晨跑都能遇见罪犯，史蒂夫！你是不是在身上安装了一个定位仪，所有的，我是说所有的罪犯都会扑你而去！”  
“杰瑞，他们逃到哪里了？”史蒂夫无视掉丹尼的抱怨，他现在没有心思和他斗嘴，这个布鲁斯和他的三个同伙都是Omega，正如他所知道的，Omega们疯起来无人能敌，他必须抢在他们前面，截住这三个暴匪。  
“史蒂夫，他们的速度很快，开着摩托车，全都走汽车无法堵截的小路，但是我已经分析出他们的目的地了，你们可以去那里堵他们！”杰瑞飞快地敲打键盘，告诉了他们的目的地。  
听到这个地址，史蒂夫倒抽一口凉气。  
三个劫匪直扑格蕾丝在的学校而去。


	9. Chapter 9

“小猴子，我不想吓到你，但这很严肃。听到条留言以后，立刻放下手里的活，跑到安全的地方，学校之外！”丹尼狠狠将手机砸到手心，“一直是语音邮箱。一定发生什么事了，格蕾丝不接电话！”  
“现在已经过了放学的时间，丹尼，格蕾丝兴许已经出了学校，兴许已经回了家——”史蒂夫又踩了一脚油门，科迈罗发出咆哮，在车流中穿梭，“万一发生了什么，格蕾丝能保护好自己，她比你想象中还要聪明，坚强。”  
“史蒂夫，我不敢想象万一她出了什么事……”丹尼的声音绝望，几乎嘶哑着说，“她是我的全部。”  
“嘿，格蕾丝会没事的，你听到了吗，丹尼？”史蒂夫对搭档突然的软弱十分理解，Omega本就是容易伤感的一类，丹尼已经撑得够久了，史蒂夫散发出一些无法忽视的信息素令丹尼安心，“我们会抓到那三个婊子养的，格蕾丝不会有事的，好吗？”  
“嗯……”丹尼闭上眼睛，带着淡淡的哭腔回应了一声——他就知道今早莫名其妙的伤感事出有因！格蕾丝……格蕾丝，求你，求你已经离开学校了。他呼吸史蒂夫的信息素，庆幸这种时候有史蒂夫帮自己支撑下去。  
“史蒂夫，等一切结束了，为了格蕾丝，我要告诉你一些事。”丹尼调整情绪，对史蒂夫说。  
“当然可以。”史蒂夫说，再次踩了一脚油门，丹尼难得地没有抱怨他开太快太猛。  
警铃在街道上尖利地鸣叫，科迈罗呼啸而过。  
——  
“学校，为什么是学校？”杰瑞在总部走来走去，他知道，这几个劫匪从来都是有的放矢，不会无端选择学校这种地方来藏匿。  
“学校……封闭起来的学校。”麦克斯不知什么时候也来到了这边，加入了杰瑞的头脑风暴，“我还记得前几天电视台报道过的新闻，檀香山的大部分学校为了安全，采取了许多防止突发情况的措施，比如加装摄像头、扩音器，全部普通玻璃改为防弹玻璃……”  
“关闭的学校是一座堡垒。”杰瑞猛地抬头，“学生们又容易操控，不会反抗，警察们为了保证孩子的安全更不敢轻举妄动。但，在他们逃跑的路线上有许多更近的学校，你看，这里就有一所大学……可为什么偏偏选择这一所？”  
“天哪……”麦克斯看着杰瑞说，“我想，我知道为什么了。他们都是聪明的Omega，应该做过功课，知道50成员的家属就在其中。”  
格蕾丝看到了三个提着步枪蒙面的黑衣人闯进啦啦队排练室。一个黑衣人朝着天花板开了一枪：“都把手机交出来！”  
一时间所有的孩子都开始尖叫，蜷成一团瑟瑟发抖。老师被抓起来告知，只要所有人配合，就没有人会受到伤害。  
“大家把手机交过来。”老师带着哭腔拿着一个书包，开始向其中放手机。待所有人都上缴了手机，开过枪的那个人对着书包一通扫射，确定所有电话都成了废物后，命令所有人聚集在角落。  
“哪一个？”一个女人问道。  
“别急，50还没来。”被问到的人摘了头套，格蕾丝看出来，他就是那天早晨撞到史蒂夫的人。  
她明白了，这个人的目标是自己和50。  
“我想给你们一个机会。我想某这个人已经知道自己的价值了，只要这个人能主动站出来，所有人都可以安全离开。”布鲁斯说，目光在学生中扫来扫去。  
“我。你们想要我，是吗？”格蕾丝举起了手，“我爸爸是50的，你们可以用我要挟他。”  
布鲁斯看着格蕾丝，挑起嘴角：“你很聪明，把他们从生死线上救了回来。我喜欢你——先放五个吧。”  
50和HPD严阵以待，狙击手就位，史蒂夫拿着扩音器，时刻准备和其中的绑匪交涉。  
“有人出来了！是学生!有五人！”狙击手们通过准星看到了操场上的情况。  
“有格蕾丝吗，有没有我女儿！”丹尼现在急切地需要一个确认的答案，但并没有。丹尼焦急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，见先出来的学生抵达了安全区，飞奔过去问他们有没有看到格蕾丝，得知格蕾丝将自己作为质子交换其他人的安全，丹尼眼前一黑，他感觉到血压急剧上升，几乎摔倒在地上，幸好，史蒂夫拉了他一把。  
“他们抓了格蕾丝，史蒂夫，他们……他们冲着她去的……”  
“丹尼，我们会把她救出来的，丹尼，你听见了吗？”史蒂夫闻到了丹尼脖颈处一丝恐惧的味道，急忙用他的极具力量信息素，安抚他的搭档，手在丹尼的后背上抚摸，求他冷静下来。  
同时，在三个人押送下，格蕾丝等人来到了学校的监控室，在这里学校每一个角落尽收眼底，扩音喇叭的话筒也在这里。  
这里是指挥室。格蕾丝转了转眼珠想。  
“小姑娘，你看，我们三个都是Omega，我们不会伤害你的——只要你听话，”那个女Omega说，“毕竟，Omega们也要自立门户吃饭啊。”  
格蕾丝点点头，史蒂夫叔叔曾经对她说过，一个Alpha绝对临危不乱。  
“你很乖，”布鲁斯仔细端详着格蕾丝说，“和你爸爸长得也很像。”  
一屁股坐在椅子上，转过身，布鲁斯打开扩音器，清了清嗓。  
“麦格瑞特少校，你女儿在我们手上。”  
——  
虽然大家知道不合时宜，但在场的所有人，HPD警员，SWAT，还有50们，都愣了。  
刚刚的通知不是威廉姆斯探长的女儿被绑了吗？怎么成麦格瑞特少校的女儿了  
——他有女儿？  
——他结婚了？！  
疑问就像乌云，笼罩在学校外边。  
如果劫匪能看到他这句话令平日里威风八方的50成员们露出迷茫，呆滞和一丝乱了阵脚的表情，他们会吹上三天三夜。  
大家都不知道学校里的绑匪，究竟聪不聪明。  
格蕾丝·威廉姆斯，50成员丹尼尔·威廉姆斯的宝贝女儿，被认成了队长史蒂文·麦格瑞特的女儿，简直可以上最有趣笑话排行榜第一了。  
“是我听错了，还是他就是这么说的？史蒂夫，听起来这不是个适合丹尼上阵的好场合。”卢眼睛睁得圆圆的，公牛也不过如此，他真的很想拿史蒂夫和丹尼开涮，但介于被绑架的是一个可爱的小姑娘，还是威尔的同学，他决定嘴下留情，等救出格蕾丝再把剩下的份补上。  
“少校，你女儿长得真让人喜欢，她有你的眼睛和鼻子，长大了一定会出落成一个小美女，不是吗？”布鲁斯开心地在椅子上转了一圈，“想救出她，你最好配合，为了表示合作的诚意，我会在三分钟后再放五个人，同时给你打电话，‘黑色蓝调’下线。”  
——  
“怎么回事？！怎么回事？！谁给我个解释！”丹尼发了疯一般叫喊，“史蒂夫你为什么要把我的女儿拽入你倒霉的、对罪犯的吸引中！我一个还不够你祸害吗？！”  
“丹尼，你冷静下来，”史蒂夫说，他也有些不明白，“不知他们为什么会误以为我是格蕾丝的父亲，但你放心，我会把格蕾丝安全救出来的，”他顿了顿，“我和你一样爱她！”  
“来，格蕾丝，给你爸爸打个电话，总用扩音器太不文明了。”布鲁斯拿出手机递给格蕾丝，格蕾丝点了下头，拨通了史蒂夫的号码——她背得下来。  
“爸爸……史蒂呼，”格蕾丝在那头说，“我好怕。”  
“小草莓，别怕，你不会有事的。”史蒂夫听到格蕾丝的声音，知道她像个真正的Alpha，并没有因为当前的威胁变得被动，便说出了他曾经对格蕾丝提到的暗号，并暗自祈祷格蕾丝还记得。  
“嗯，我知道了，我相信你。”格蕾丝的声音提高了几分，看了一眼拿着枪的劫匪。劫匪会以为她因为恐惧改变了说话的方式，但史蒂夫明白，格蕾丝会配合行动。  
史蒂夫按照劫匪的要求表示出了“诚意”，给了他们一辆校车，还有五十万现金。他们断断续续地放了所有人质，只留下格蕾丝一人。  
“我们能看到你们的一举一动，清清楚楚的。”布鲁斯笑着，“你们安排了三个狙击手，让他们待在那里吧，我们并不怕。”  
史蒂夫再三强调他会尽自己所能，满足他们的要求，只要他们不伤害格蕾丝。  
“我们十分钟以后会从教学楼的正门走出去，那时候我会再联系你，少校。如果你们试图突击，尽管尝试，我们可不敢保证小格蕾丝会不会受伤。你是个好爸爸，希望你能为你女儿好好想想。”布鲁斯挂断了电话，指挥他的同伙们穿上防弹衣，同时拿出了放在手提袋里的防弹头盔。  
格蕾丝明白了为什么他们不怕了，一旦有枪战，她是第一个也是唯一一个会受伤的。  
“来，拍张照给条子们瞧瞧。”布鲁斯举起手机，为三人拍了一张自拍，发到了史蒂夫的手机上。  
“他们有头盔和防弹衣……狙击手不必撤退，所有人把火力都对准犯人的四肢，听到了吗？”史蒂夫对警员们下达命令。  
丹尼看着史蒂夫，恨不得揍他一拳：“你疯了吗？你会伤到格蕾丝！我不能让你这个冷血的野兽这么做！”  
“不会的，丹尼，”史蒂夫检查了一下自己的弹夹，确保里面满是子弹后，把手枪绑到小腿上，又在后腰上别了一把，“和你一样，她是我的命。待会我会进去保护格蕾丝，所有人，在听到我说‘草莓’之后就开始射击。我要你们拿出你们最精准的枪法，射他们的四肢——最好是胳膊和大腿。”  
“草莓？”丹尼瞪大眼睛看着史蒂夫。  
草莓这个词是史蒂夫对格蕾丝的睡前故事之一，和草莓地行动之间，史蒂夫不能承认，也不能否认它们有联系，总之，格蕾丝知道，听到“草莓”这个词之后就要找个安全的地方躲起来。  
“我要杀了你，因为你告诉我女儿这么危险的东西！”丹尼打开手枪保险，像校车的方向瞄准，“我发誓，你们两个，谁都躲不过惩罚。”  
“听起来有人晚上要跪搓衣板了。”科诺笑了一下，通过准星监视对方的一举一动，“丹尼，不会有事的。”  
“救出格蕾丝以后，你们随便嘲笑我。现在，瞄准。”史蒂夫白了他们一眼，扯了扯衣领。  
十分钟后，三个全副武装的绑匪在格蕾丝身后走出大楼，门口停靠着校车。  
“嘿！让我和我女儿说句话！”史蒂夫举着枪，在靠近三人大概五米的地方说。  
三个Omega们互相看了一眼，把枪抵在格蕾丝的身后：“小可爱，让你爸爸别跟着我们。”  
“爸爸！”格蕾丝喊了一声，她身后的枪口带来的死亡威胁令她真正地害怕起来，她如果一直被这么指着，一定会中枪，她需要一些什么让这三个人松懈下来，哪怕只有一秒钟。  
史蒂夫看着格蕾丝，知道她在怕什么，他亦不敢轻举妄动，这些人虽然是Omega，但史蒂夫不能确保他们就不会对小孩子下手，尤其是他们被二十多把枪齐刷刷地抵着的时候。  
格蕾丝的大脑疯狂地运作，她看到史蒂夫故意从领子里露出的皮肤的时候，就知道她有什么可以做了，她是个即将分化结束的Alpha，她可以利用自己的信息素。  
“爸爸，求你……不要跟着他们。”她一边说着，一边尝试控制腺体，将她的信息素散发出来——她之前从没这样做过，她怕对丹尼有什么不好的影响，但当下，她想试试。  
并且，她成功了，这三个Omega闻到了她的味道，有了一丝松懈，趁着他们交换目光的时候，她不知从哪里得到一阵几乎可以将成年人掀翻在地的力量，将威胁她的Omega推了一个趔趄，并且以百米冲刺的速度倒地翻滚，藏身于校车底下。  
“草莓！”史蒂夫一声令下，所有的子弹统统射向尚未反应过来的三个劫匪身上，子弹打不穿防弹背心，在头盔表面弹开，但没有防护的四肢被火力打得血花四溅，剧烈的疼痛带不走三个人的性命，50们抓了活的。  
“格蕾丝！”短暂的枪战结束后，史蒂夫冲到校车旁边，把抱着头，身上满是尘土的格蕾丝抱在怀里，捂着她的眼睛，跑到丹尼身边。  
“格蕾丝！”丹尼不等史蒂夫放下格蕾丝便冲上去拥抱他的小猴子，他的声音在颤抖，就在刚刚，三个劫匪倒下的时候，他整个人都吓坏了，生怕流弹击中了格蕾丝——骨子里的悲观令他无法抗拒，一遍又一遍地折磨他——失去宝贝女儿的恐惧令他无法看清发生了什么，再次回过神便是抱着格蕾丝的史蒂夫出现在自己面前，好像天神一般，从地狱里救出了他的天使。  
“丹诺。”格蕾丝虽然也心有余悸，但她能感觉到父亲的不安，她柔声地安慰父亲，拥抱他。  
其余的50们站在一旁，看着抱在一起的三个人，暗自松了一口气——他们终于可以明目张胆，心安理得地嘲笑“两个爸爸”还有“史蒂呼”了。  
“一家三口的团聚时间，大家散了散了，回家，”卢第一个开口，拍拍丹尼的肩膀，“威廉姆斯，你回家最好看看墙，史蒂呼·麦果瑞特八成有一个专门装草莓内裤的暗格，介于他对这种水果如此执念。如果再疯狂那么一点，草莓胸罩也不是没有可能。”  
“你可以让他扔了，或者——让他穿着拍张图发给我们。”卢嘲讽着走开。  
成擦了一把额头上的汗：“我不应该想象这个画面的，卢，你心真狠。祝你好运，史蒂呼，发怒的丹尼会让你后悔麦格瑞特式‘育儿经’的。”  
“这玩笑有点过了，老哥，”科诺微笑地收起枪，准备归队，“他们现在还没登记结婚生娃呢，等明天，头儿怀了孕以后再说。”  
“真有趣，我恨你们。”史蒂夫紧紧抱着格蕾丝和丹尼说。  
丹尼脸上的笑容带了点无奈，他保持着拥抱这两个人的姿势问：“告诉我，史蒂夫，你没有草莓内衣。”  
“我没有。你想给我买一套吗，丹诺？”  
“你真恶心。别在我女儿面前说这个。”  
——  
“史蒂夫，我们得谈谈。你为什么告诉我女儿这么危险的事？”丹尼趁着格蕾丝洗澡的时间，站在正在看电视的史蒂夫面前，用他的胯挡住史蒂夫的视线，“草莓地行动？哈？”  
史蒂夫手里拿着一包薯片，他舔舔手指，随便在纸巾上擦了擦，一副无所谓地摊开手：“这种开场方式，真像遇到婚姻危机的夫妻，亲爱的。丹尼，她是个Alpha，有些事是我们习以为常而Omega们无法理解的。”  
“她是个‘想成为Alpha’的小姑娘，而不是一个士兵！”丹尼叉腰，“说实话，史蒂夫，你是不是想把她培养成一个女海豹？”  
“丹尼，她已经不是‘想成为’了。”史蒂夫把薯片往丹尼面前一递，巧妙地把话题引开，“她今天用信息素迷惑了那三个劫匪，她已经是Alpha了。”  
“你说什么？”丹尼方才的不满一刹那消失殆尽，取而代之的是见证女儿成长后的喜悦，“她……已经成功了？”  
“是，你知道女性成为Alpha有多难，格蕾丝做得很好，她比我知道的所有人都要快。我想，一个好父亲的鼓励与之密不可分。”史蒂夫拉了拉丹尼，让他坐到自己身边，目光重回电视屏幕。  
干得漂亮，成功转移了话题，史蒂夫得一分。  
“这……这真是……我是说，我没想过会这么快……”丹尼在一边不知所措，“但是，”他话锋一转，“我不会那么快原谅你，你知道的，史蒂夫。”  
啊，看起来刚刚那是个幻觉。史蒂夫砸吧了一下嘴。  
“是啊，我知道，起码有一个月的时间又要听你唠叨了——换个角度想，你终于不会用我带她钓鱼来责备我了。”史蒂夫看了丹尼一眼，“来点薯片？”  
“谢了。”丹尼接过史蒂夫递来的薯片，随他的搭档一起看电视。  
“爸爸，史蒂夫叔叔，明天学校有义卖，都是学生老师手工装饰品，你们要不要去看看？”格蕾丝擦着头发走出浴室，问在沙发上的两个男人。  
“如果没有工作，我会去，但是，他？史蒂夫·山顶洞人·没见过世面·麦格瑞特？我不敢保证他去了那里后不会乱跑。小猴子，来，抱一下。”丹尼站起来，对女儿张开双手。  
格蕾丝疑惑地在他们俩之间看来看去：“……为什么？”  
格蕾丝看着他的父亲，和父亲的好友，两个人的表情眼神和之间的磁场，令她有种这两个人趁着自己洗澡，交换誓言私定终身的错觉。  
“来吧，你爸爸正急切地希望见证一个新的Alpha诞生，给他个拥抱，否则我们俩谁都不会被准许睡觉。”史蒂夫也站起来，和格蕾丝来了个属于Alpha的撞拳，动作娴熟，丹尼一方面抱怨史蒂夫给格蕾丝带来了太多“不必要”的习惯，另一方面稍稍嫉妒他们Alpha之间的融洽关系。  
“谢谢你们，丹诺，史蒂呼。”格蕾丝拥抱了丹尼之后，跑上楼，“我想我应该把这个消息公布于众。”  
“现在的孩子从来不知道和最亲近的人分享快乐和私密，永远都是社交媒体，”丹尼感慨，“谢谢你终于把我的女儿‘带坏’了。”  
“不客气，丹诺。”  
“我上楼睡觉了——”丹尼背对着史蒂夫踏上楼梯，突然回头朝史蒂夫露出一个“我瞧不起你”的表情，“——晚安，史蒂呼。”  
“这可真可爱，我爱你，丹诺。”史蒂夫摇摇头。  
“我也爱你，山顶洞人。”丹尼笑了笑。


	10. Chapter 10

丹尼睡不着，格蕾丝分化成功的消息令他兴奋，同时那句“我爱你”足够丹尼傻乐半天了。  
他和史蒂夫，作为朋友，总是“爱爱爱”的，但是，两个人都知道那只是个关系好到一定程度的玩笑，如果现在要求丹尼盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，深情地告白他的搭档，告诉这个Alpha，他爱他，丹尼可能会歇斯底里地把他的科迈罗开到海里。  
当一切都认真起来，那个字就会变得沉重无比，令人想尽一切办法逃避。  
就像丹尼逃避进入50的办公区一般。  
“嘿，小两口来了？”丹尼和史蒂夫踏入总部，卢第一句话就是这个，“格蕾丝的两个爸爸在学校里出名了，我儿子回家第一句话不是‘爸爸我学校受袭击了你们怎么搞定的’而是‘老爸你多告诉我一些她爸爸的趣事’，而我只能回答‘哪一个’。”  
“卢，他没问谁生的格蕾丝就是万幸了。”科诺拿着一沓文件大步走过，“不如你把威尔带来，让他直接问丹诺和史蒂呼。再顺便让他俩爆爆料。”  
“比如？”成接过话头。  
“比如他们什么时候要第二个孩子，两个爸爸这种事在二十一世纪十分常见，老哥。”  
“科诺，你什么时候变得和卢一样讨厌了？”丹尼反击。  
“不知道，大概从你们决定相爱并时刻闪瞎我们那会？”  
我讨厌强硬、不服输又不体贴人的女性Alpha。丹尼想，但没有说出口，因为他最爱的人，格蕾丝，就是一个可爱的，刚刚破壳而出的女性Alpha，与其把时间浪费在和同事斗嘴上，不如祈祷格蕾丝日后温和贴心，不像科诺。  
“史蒂夫，你有个伴。”成指了指史蒂夫的办公室，大家看去，凯瑟琳站在房间中央，专心地研究史蒂夫得到的各种荣誉表彰。  
“正主来了。”卢吹了个口哨，回到了自己办公室。科诺和成看了丹尼一眼，他们的心思细腻随着DNA代代相传，知道丹尼会因此难过一阵子。  
“快去吧，她难得回来一次。”丹尼指了指凯瑟琳，正巧看到凯瑟琳回头。与她的目光接触，丹尼逼自己露出一个微笑，对这个女性Beta挥挥手打招呼。  
史蒂夫点点头，满脸疑惑地进了办公室。  
——  
“史蒂夫！”凯瑟琳看起来非常好，她拥抱了史蒂夫，在他的脸颊上亲了一下，“好久不见，有八个月了。”  
史蒂夫点点头：“我想你应该不会是单纯进来打招呼的。”  
凯瑟琳点点头：“我希望你帮我个忙，查几个人的资料，他们可能是潜在的恐怖分子，我追踪他们有一段时间了。”她拿出一个U盘，递给史蒂夫，“不过这不着急，他们身边都安插了眼线，有风吹草动我第一时间就会知道……我们来谈谈你吧，你和丹尼终于在一起了？我就知道你们很快就会搞到一起。”  
史蒂夫尴尬地笑笑，摇摇头：“不，他……呃，他和安玻关系很稳定。”  
凯瑟琳不置可否地说：“我得到消息，她打算回到家乡——难不成她没有告诉丹尼？”  
“不，不，她告诉了。”史蒂夫说，“但是她……似乎希望和她尝试一下异地恋情？丹尼没有具体告诉我有什么打算，我也不想像个老妈子一般打听他的情感生活……”  
“男孩子们啊……”凯瑟琳摇摇头，“意外地都不敢迈出第一步。”  
“你说什么？”史蒂夫沉浸在丹尼和安玻关系良好的淡淡忧郁中，没听清凯瑟琳的感慨。  
“史蒂夫，你看。”凯瑟琳决心不插手他们两个的事，介于她和史蒂夫“交往”时候，丹尼总是“横插一脚”的往事，她想看这两个家伙受点苦，她伸出右手，无名指上戴着一枚钻戒。  
“你……”史蒂夫挑起眉，“恭喜！”  
“和另一个同样深受你们‘友情’折磨的女士，Beta，上个周我们在以色列的一家博物院里结了婚。”  
史蒂夫突然反应过来凯瑟琳的另一半是谁了，难以置信地摇摇头：“我，我简直无法相信。”  
电话铃声响起，HPD又遇到了一件棘手的案件，史蒂夫挂断电话对凯瑟琳表示歉意：“抱歉，有案子。”  
“去吧，我真的很想和大家叙旧，但两个小时后有飞机要赶，同时跟两个案子的缺点——但我真的很需要一个长假期。史蒂夫，替我给大家问好。”  
“路上小心。”史蒂夫给了凯瑟琳一个大大的拥抱，在她脸上亲了一下，凯瑟琳也亲了他一下。  
“我希望下次再见面，你和丹尼已经把婚结了，甚至你们还有了孩子，史蒂夫。你值得幸福。”  
丹尼和科诺一起，想把手头的线索汇报给史蒂夫，恰巧看到了史蒂夫拥抱凯瑟琳并且亲吻这个美丽Beta的画面。科诺明显感觉到身边的Omega的不舒服，刚想拍一下他的肩膀告诉他史蒂夫是你的谁都抢不走，在那之前，顺着丹尼呆滞的目光，科诺看到了凯瑟琳手上的婚戒。  
似乎头儿给了凯瑟琳一枚婚戒，这下看起来麻烦大了，科诺给成发了条信息。  
“装作什么都不知道，科诺，别趟他俩的浑水。”成回了她一条。  
——  
前往抓捕嫌疑人的路上，丹尼一反常态，沉默不语，看着窗外向反方向飞驰的景物，并没有意识到他们现在的速度在危险边缘。  
“丹尼，你有什么烦心事吗？你很安静，就像世界末日来临前夕一般安静，死寂。”史蒂夫承认，他不适应安静的丹尼，丹尼的喋喋不休就像白噪音，能使自己紧绷的神经得到一阵安宁。  
“不，不不，没有……”丹尼说，眼神躲避他的搭档，凯瑟琳的钻戒闪闪发光，现在还在他的视网膜上留着残影，灼烧他的脑子，不停提醒他，她得到了史蒂夫的承诺，他有点想哭，他得不到这个Alpha了。  
“是格蕾丝的事吗？说出来，我们一起解决。”  
丹尼闭上眼睛，深呼吸了几次：“史蒂夫，每个人都有秘密，你得承认并尊重这一点，这意味着，我并不是什么事情都和你商量的，就像你一样——比如，我来举个你身上现成的例子，戒指。”  
史蒂夫心中一惊，差点一脚刹车停下科迈罗。  
丹尼知道对戒的事了？他怎么看？  
他会反感我，以至于到其他的地方工作？此时，史蒂夫血液里的Alpha因子像个疯娘们似的披头散发四处乱跑，这真是一场灾难。  
看到身边的Alpha突然惊慌起来，丹尼以为史蒂夫因为小谎言被戳穿，心中都是凯瑟琳，一阵不爽，破坏的欲望再次燃起，他一直焉耷耷的信息素猛地亢奋，就像那天晚上一样，如果有仪器能令信息素在屏幕上显影，那么大家会看到史蒂夫的信息素被丹尼的拳打脚踢，毫无平日的风采。  
“丹尼，收一收你的信息素，不管你多么不开心，也不管因为我做了什么令你不开心，扰乱一个开车的人的心智不是什么好做法。”史蒂夫感受到了丹尼身上的威胁，默默释放信息素安抚丹尼，并不似平日一般见效，反而是史蒂夫的信息素被丹尼用更多，更浓，更具攻击性的信息素盖住。  
“该死的，史蒂夫，你不要以为我不知道你用信息素在我身上罩了一层网！”丹尼拍了一下车窗，“不要总是用你的信息素安抚我！”  
史蒂夫被丹尼突然的发怒惊了一下，心里忖度他可能真的不喜欢自己的做法——或许绝大部分人都反感突如其来的婚戒，悻悻地说：“好，但你得保证控制住自己。”  
丹尼用鼻子给了他一个回应。  
这次抓捕嫌疑人的时候，科诺，成，还有卢，甚至史蒂夫都被丹尼给吓到了。仿佛另一个史蒂夫，带着不满，把嫌疑人——又一个倒霉的Alpha——打得躺在地上蜷成一团。  
“威廉姆斯，你知道……你平时讨厌这种，麦格瑞特式的史前野人行为吧？”卢没忍住开了口，在看到丹尼脸色后及时地闭上了嘴。  
“我知道，但我今天不在乎。”  
——  
“纳赫勒，史蒂夫……最近购买过什么异常的，昂贵的东西吗？”又一个案件结束，50们来到了卡玛科纳的虾车庆祝，丹尼瞅着机会，找到纳赫勒，问他——如果史蒂夫要购买什么贵重物品，一定会通过这个孩子。  
“没有……”纳赫勒说，“不对，我有印象，很早以前的事了，那天我去取东西，发现了一对戒指，看起来是婚戒，但是……是很普通的款式，不过我看了一眼收据，出人意料地贵。如果这是你说的东西的话。”  
史蒂夫……一早就打算好向凯瑟琳求婚了？丹尼看着远处和大家边喝边笑的史蒂夫，心里总有一层乌云，现在几乎要电闪雷鸣风雨交加，在心脏上掀起一层令人窒息的海浪。  
每当丹尼心烦意乱的时候，史蒂夫总会在自己身上盖一层令人安心的信息素——丹尼早就知道，自从他能够控制信息素开始，他甚至也会偷偷用不引起史蒂夫注意的剂量回应这个Alpha。丹尼以为他们之间，无论如何这都意味了些什么，但现在看起来，只是普通的上级对下属行为的控制，令丹尼心甘情愿地听从史蒂夫的命令，方便他的领导。  
丹尼调整情绪，他不能让任何人看出他的心思，史蒂夫或许在近期就会宣布和凯瑟琳的事情，他要成为他身边那个，第一个祝福他的。  
史蒂夫虽然在笑，但他现在几乎忐忑地晕厥过去，他从来没有如此不安，他买戒指的事情被丹尼知道了……  
丹尼有一个喜欢他的性感女友，她是低配版布兰妮，虽然现在考虑回本土，但那就像布兰妮在拉斯维加斯驻唱，只要二人努力，维持一段恋情不是不可能——他们俩可以说十分契合，在外人眼里，几乎就是完美伴侣。  
我本可以把戒指退回去——这是正确的做法，但我没有，我总是怀揣那一点点几乎不可能的希望，希望有一天会把戒指戴在丹尼的手指上，当着所有人的面对丹尼说“我愿意”。  
可……看吧，史蒂夫·麦格瑞特，丹尼发现了，他或多或少能猜出你对他的意图，一切都变得尴尬无比，你成了他迈向幸福的绊脚石，你们不可能和从前一样——你连用信息素笼罩他的机会都没有了。  
史蒂夫不着痕迹地叹了口气，将手中的啤酒一饮而尽。  
虽然两个人都不提，但逃避和抗拒就像一道不稳定的墙，横在两人之间。他们依旧会拌嘴，会照顾好对方的背后，会因同事们的调侃相视而笑，但……  
他们就像婚姻崩溃边缘的夫妻，小心翼翼地在所有人面前保持一切正常的样子。格蕾丝似乎没有发觉他们的异样，但丹尼和史蒂夫都觉得快坚持不下去了，总得有人第一个提出来，第二人补充，最后，一切都会结束。  
要么面对问题，要么无视掉它，史蒂夫和丹尼选择了第二种解决方法。  
格蕾丝顺利度过了她的转变，又花了一个周的时间适应身体的变化，这之后，丹尼没有理由再和史蒂夫住一起了，在几天前，丹尼会因为这件事闷闷不乐，而现在，他几乎认为这是上天赐予的脱身好机会。他需要时间，舔舐伤疤，他的心可没有身体那么容易恢复。  
而史蒂夫，他看着床头的戒指，考量再三，并没有退货。  
身体里的Alpha因子叫嚣着，让他放下一切顾虑，主动出击，追求他的Omega。不要再迟疑，试试总归是好的——只要你们喝了足够多的酒，谁会在意你是在开玩笑，还是认真的？  
他可是你渴求、全力爱着的Omega。  
丹尼在这里的最后一晚，格蕾丝有事在她同学家借宿，史蒂夫决定和丹尼好好谈谈。


	11. Chapter 11

史蒂夫意识到自己没有资格开口求丹尼留下来住。格蕾丝已经成为一个Alpha，史蒂夫失去了最后一个把他们父女留在麦格瑞特家的借口。  
他感谢上帝，格蕾丝有事，在她的同学家借宿，给了史蒂夫和丹尼一晚上的独处时间。  
“丹尼，晚上想吃点什么？”史蒂夫开车载丹尼回家的路上，问他，“最后一晚上，我们应该庆祝庆祝。”  
“庆祝我终于搬走了没人唠叨你？”丹尼撇嘴笑了一下，“还是你终于可以过上带着可爱的约会对象们回家，不会被我撞见的日子？”  
史蒂夫皱起眉头：“如果我不知道男性Omega没有例假，我会问你是不是正处于‘特殊时期’，丹尼，你太敏感了。”  
“敏感？你问我，一个以敏感著称的Omega敏不敏感？”丹尼啧啧嘴，“不，我一点都不，我可迟钝了，史蒂夫，我的神经粗到你可以在上面飙车。”  
“……就，说晚上想吃什么吧，丹尼，”史蒂夫暗自叹了一口气，戒指这件事，丹尼可能很长一段时间都会生自己的气——但史蒂夫真的很想问问为什么丹尼表现得，这么不“丹尼”，一般人，在知道了搭档给自己买了一个婚戒之后，要么接受，要么拒绝，起码会有疑问吧？但沉默不言？这也太奇怪了。  
史蒂夫本能地觉得不对，哪里不对他也说不出。  
“你定，我受够你假惺惺地询问我，最后还是你决定，你这个控制卡。我再也不吃你这套了，”丹尼没好气地说，忍不住多数落了几句，“关于假惺惺地骗我，好好回忆回忆，你最近有没有什么重要的事——给个提示，情感方面的——应该告诉我，但没有的。”  
史蒂夫的视线从路面转移到丹尼脸上，盯着他不解地看。  
“最近？我想……我想没有，”史蒂夫在丹尼尖叫之前把视线转回路面上，“丹尼，我们之间一定有什么误会，今天晚上我们就解决掉它，好吗？”  
丹尼微微摇了摇头，但史蒂夫没有看到。  
这样也好，我怎么说也是史蒂夫第一个通知的人，丹尼有些颓废地想。从史蒂夫的表现来看，他可能在凯瑟琳前往中东的时候就对他求婚了——他怎么敢隐瞒那么久！  
——  
他们两个本打算去买些印度菜，结果开车到了店面发现饭店闭门，又跑到中餐馆，在史蒂夫不能吃味精的抗议下，丹尼还是向史蒂夫妥协了——和平时一样，Alpha做主，那之前象征性地征求Omega的意见——买了汉堡和薯条。  
史蒂夫把食物和啤酒搬到面朝大海的小院子里，他说今天满月，丹尼应该会喜欢月光下的大海。  
“不，我讨厌海。”丹尼小声嘀咕了一句，但还是跟在史蒂夫身后，把需要的东西搬到沙滩上。  
真的坐下来，两个人却对在车上的话题避讳不提，东一句西一句扯些无关痛痒的东西：瑞秋最终还是妥协了，她放弃了格蕾丝的抚养权，瑞秋定期给丹尼一笔金额不小的赡养费，格蕾丝下周将会搬入丹尼的公寓；格蕾丝是他们班第一个分化成功的人，她现在成了分享经验的小红人；黛比姑妈寄来了一张来自布达佩斯的明信片；丹尼的爸爸和妈妈共同参加了一个陶艺班，在不久的将来格蕾丝就能收到一个祖父母做的小瓷瓶；小乔安牙牙学语，已经学会叫史蒂夫“舅舅”……  
“孩子们成长的速度会吓到任何一个父母，不论当家长的有多么冷静，”丹尼回忆起格蕾丝第一次叫“爸爸”的场景，脸上的温柔令史蒂夫沉迷，“就算是你，一个海豹，钢铁Alpha，在看到他们可爱的小脸的时候，心也会像被什么揉了一下，变回人类。”  
面前的食物已经吃完，史蒂夫和丹尼继续喝酒，月亮渐渐升起，照在海面上，把本应漆黑一片的大地映得亮起来，借着月光，他们能看清对方的模样。  
“丹尼，你还记得……格蕾丝学校遇袭的时候，你跟我说过，为了她，要告诉我一些事……”史蒂夫喝了一口酒，试探地问。  
丹尼愣了一下，沉浸在微醺中没有多加思考便脱口而出：“啊，对，我答应过会告诉你。格蕾丝……格蕾丝希望能和你一直在一起，和……和我们。”  
“我会的。”史蒂夫急促地笑了一下，“除非你不允许。”  
“就算我不允许，以她的脾气，也会偷偷跑来见你。”丹尼说，“她现在小脑瓜就像泡泡瓶，每一个泡泡都装着我们无法理解的东西，而且不知什么时候就破了，忘记了——你放心和凯瑟琳在一起，格蕾丝和我不会纠缠你的。”  
“凯瑟琳？”史蒂夫因为酒精作用，他的大脑一时没有反应过来丹尼为什么提这个名字。  
“对了，伙计，我……”丹尼补充，“你什么时候向凯瑟琳求婚了？为什么不告诉我？”  
“求婚？你在说什么？”  
“得了吧，我看到她手指上的漂亮婚戒了，嘴巴可够紧的，连我都不舍得通知一下？”丹尼说这话的时候声音在颤抖，虽然他知道史蒂夫和凯瑟琳会开心幸福，但他看到史蒂夫茫然的表情，突然有一个疯狂的想法——万一史蒂夫没有求婚，凯瑟琳手指上戴的戒指是某个中东的富豪，或者她一时兴起买的呢？  
“啊，我忘记通知你们了，凯瑟琳和我分手了——在她去中东之前。”史蒂夫隐隐明白过来丹尼最近莫名其妙闹脾气是为哪般——莫不成嫉妒自己和凯瑟琳的“美满结局”，而他和安玻没有？  
“你忘了将近九个月？”丹尼的心脏突然飞快地搏动起来——史蒂夫是单身？！这意味着他和自己可能，虽然仅是一点点的可能性，会发生些什么？  
“……或许吧，我说点其他的弥补一下健忘犯下的过错。她和你的前女友结婚了。”  
“盖比？！”丹尼一副无法理解的样子，“她们……什么时候在一起的？”  
“我也不知道，”史蒂夫从便携冰箱里掰了一块冰块放在丹尼额头上，被丹尼一脸嫌弃地拍走，嘿嘿笑着把冰块放在自己脸上，为酒精带来的燥热降温，“反正有段日子了。”  
“我恨你。为什么要告诉我这个。”  
“因为，接下来的一个月你会换一个新话题唠叨——我有没有说过你的声音对我来讲就是白噪音？你知道，远古时代的鸟鸣声，代表安全，所以就算你再不开心，我也不会随便放你走的。你就是我的信号兵，丹诺。”史蒂夫佯装轻松地说，“至于刚刚的话题，你大可以让格蕾丝放心，她随时都可以来找我，但同时，你还有安玻需要照顾，我相信你下班以后想回到的地方是她的怀抱，而不是我这种‘野蛮人’的洞穴。”  
丹尼眯着眼睛，注视史蒂夫：“安玻回大陆了，我们依旧是朋友。”  
史蒂夫的嘴巴张了张，没有发出声音，他拍拍丹尼的肩膀，示意他稍等，起身回屋，不一会他就拿着提着一桶冰块，桶里有一瓶威士忌，另一周拿了两个小玻璃杯走了出来。  
“我觉得你需要这个。”史蒂夫为丹尼倒了一杯酒。丹尼接过来，点点头：“谢谢。”  
“我知道这很不好过，丹尼，如果你有什么需要……”史蒂夫想表现得同情些，但他忍不住脸上的笑，安玻离开了，丹尼恢复单身，心中希望的小火苗跳了起来。希望他对我有感觉，史蒂夫想着，不由自主地散发出在快乐里浸泡过的信息素，黏在丹尼身上，量很少，能勉强勾出Omega积极的想法，丹尼会因为它们开心起来，而不知道缘由。  
丹尼没有发现史蒂夫的表情变化，同时似乎没有发觉信息素的事，只是盯着杯中的液体说：“你知道，我从来没有试过一个喝酒游戏——我是说，安玻曾经跟我说过玩法，但我从来没试过，因为我对大学乱糟糟的派对缺乏安全感……”  
“玩！如果我们两个人玩得起来的话。”史蒂夫喝了一口。  
——  
丹尼只是顺口一说，他从没想过史蒂夫会痛快答应和他玩什么“我从未做过”这种傻了吧唧的拼酒游戏。  
“规则很简单，你说一件从没有做过的事，做过的人要喝酒。”丹尼对史蒂夫解释到。  
“可如果我撒谎了，你也不知道。”史蒂夫说。  
丹尼翻了个白眼：“有种东西叫诚实，我说过，和你玩不起来，你彻头彻尾的利己主义注定了我是今晚喝高了的那个。”  
史蒂夫举起右手，笑着保证：“我发誓，我今晚会很诚实。这样可以吗——我也想玩，在海军的那几年我也错过了很多派对，我想。”  
丹尼咧嘴笑了：“比如——我从未玩过‘我从未’这个游戏。”  
“你现在正在玩，丹尼，严格来讲你撒谎了，应该喝酒。”  
丹尼艰难地思考了其中的因果关系，觉得有道理，便仰头一饮而尽，史蒂夫也喝下一杯，填满两个杯。  
“我从未……我从未……”史蒂夫吞吞吐吐。  
“我想找一件你从未做过的事情，应该很难。”丹尼笑着举起玻璃杯，碰了碰史蒂夫手里的杯，“注意时间。”  
“等等，我马上就想到了——我从未……”  
“时间到，”丹尼一脸幸灾乐祸，监督史蒂夫喝干净酒：“你玩这个游戏实在太弱了，史蒂夫，看我的——我从未听过爱丽安娜·格兰德的歌。”  
史蒂夫喝了一口，然后皱起眉头：“丹尼，我很清楚地记得你某天哼着‘危险女人’进了50的大门。”  
丹尼晃晃脑袋，也喝了一口：“我是可怜你，才说个谎喝一口为你挽回面子的。没想到你除了摇滚还会听其他的，而且这个小小的Alpha应该是格蕾丝这个年纪喜欢才对。”  
史蒂夫咬着嘴唇大力地摇头：“我也这么认为，可她的歌——欲罢不能啊伙计。”  
史蒂夫和丹尼太了解彼此了，他们每一道题，都会令对方喝上一杯威士忌，但因为史蒂夫没有做过的事太少，所以丹尼喝酒的同时他也得跟一口，他相对喝得更多一些。两人都感觉到酒精在血管里，对腺体产生奇妙作用，不约而同地卸下防备，话题开始向更私人，更隐晦的方向发展。  
“当我知道格蕾丝想成为Alpha之后，我从没有担忧——我知道这听起来很假，但，真的，我相信你，在你的影响下，她会成为一个优秀的Alpha，史蒂夫。”丹尼托着下巴，看史蒂夫的表情从惬意变成惊诧，刚想问史蒂夫怎么了，结果看到史蒂夫再次喝干净了酒。  
“别吃惊，丹尼，我很担心，真的。”史蒂夫说。  
在丹尼疑惑的目光里，史蒂夫开始解释：“我从来没有被人拜托过，把某个孩子往Alpha分化的方向上领。当你们来找我的时候，我真的，受宠若惊，真的，我第一反应是‘这得拜托科诺，我做不来’——我从没想过，一个神经大条的Alpha会因为这件事患得患失，成天想‘我有没有做错有没有说错’，Alpha的缺点相比于优点，多太多，我怕一丁点的差池，会毁了格蕾丝对Alpha的憧憬——她是那么单纯，那么想保护你，丹尼，你有个好女儿。”  
“我知道，可你是也她‘爸爸’，”丹尼满脸骄傲，“好了，我会向她传达‘史蒂呼’的担忧，她可能会在某个节日给你写一张感谢卡片。继续玩。”  
“伙计，这不行！我得找一个你肯定干过的事……”史蒂夫眉头拧在一起：“啊，有了。我从未亲吻过Omega。”  
“你这混账，杀敌一千自损八百。”丹尼轻松地笑着干了这杯威士忌，为自己填满，饶有兴趣地看着史蒂夫，等待他喝酒。  
可对面的人迟迟没有动作。  
“怎么了，你不喝吗？”丹尼把史蒂夫的杯子往他的方向推了推。  
“我不用，我又没亲过。”史蒂夫有些无奈，“凯瑟琳是Beta，我又在Alpha扎堆的海豹里待了那么久。”  
丹尼抑制不住地笑了：“你简直不像个Alpha。哪个Alpha不本能地渴求一个柔软的Omega，标记，然后生一堆孩子？一个都没有？亲都没亲？”  
“你这是人身攻击了，丹尼，”史蒂夫顺着他的话说，“据我所知，你的对象要么是Beta，要么和你一样，是Omega——Omega们不同样想要Alpha的标记吗？怎么到你这里就行不通了？”  
丹尼听了也不恼，他哈哈笑了几声，随后两人突然反应过来趁醉意他们说了什么，陷入一阵突如其来的尴尬和寂静中。  
“嘿，丹尼，”史蒂夫看着丹尼的耳朵，在月光下仔细分辨他有没有脸红，“我们都没有亲吻过最想要的那个性别，偏偏那个性别的人就在身边……要不……”  
丹尼惊慌地看着史蒂夫，嘴巴微张，他知道史蒂夫要说什么，但这究竟是个恶劣的玩笑，还是认真的？  
“我们亲一个？就当做朋友间，实验性的，无伤大雅的玩笑？”史蒂夫看着丹尼凝固在脸上的表情，对丹尼的心思猜了个大半——上帝啊，请务必告诉我，丹尼和我一样。  
“你是说，那种……喝酒喝高了之后的胡闹？就像青少年那种，没有任何责任，只是满足求知欲的那种——”  
丹尼喋喋不休的嘴巴突然停下了动作，史蒂夫在刚刚，迅速地，蜻蜓点水般地在丹尼嘴唇上啄了一下。


	12. Chapter 12

这也太快了。丹尼的大脑一片空白。  
他以为会是那种深吻，因为史蒂夫刚刚的话暗示意味太足了，丹尼意味他们会发生什么，真的，他也希望能发生什么，比如发生一个奇迹，史蒂夫会说爱他。  
但就像小学生之间的亲昵，那个单纯到嘴唇对嘴唇，不到半秒的吻，究竟代表什么？  
丹尼回过神来，看到史蒂夫一边喝威士忌，一边坏笑着打量自己，聪明如自己，知道对面的Alpha的控制欲又蠢蠢欲动，想操纵自己达到目的。  
丹尼看着史蒂夫的眼睛，那双眼睛在月光下就像冰种月光石，晶亮的蓝光下海浪层层叠叠，涟漪里全都是自己。  
史蒂夫从未用这种目光看过任何人，丹尼知道，因为他的眼里从来只有史蒂夫。史蒂夫的目光温柔地几乎令他窒息，波涛下似乎燃烧着火焰，丹尼能感受到热度，还有将自己生吞活剥的狂野。  
太过了，太过了……丹尼觉得喉咙发干，他强迫自己把目光从史蒂夫的眼睛里移开，转到洒满月光的大海上。  
月亮在天地上铺上了一层银纱，丹尼从未觉得这个景色会如此引人入胜，又或许他仅仅需要一个东西转移注意力。  
“丹尼，”史蒂夫开口，“你没有控制好你的信息素。”  
丹尼回过神，蓦地发现空气里满是自己信息素的味道，在其中他闻到史蒂夫的信息素。属于Alpha和Omega的气息和谐地融在一起，螯合在一起，难舍难分。  
“看起来你不太满意，”史蒂夫站起身，走到丹尼面前，跪在他前边的沙滩上，“你想再试试吗？”  
看着史蒂夫含情脉脉的眼神，丹尼几乎因为天降福祉喜悦到晕厥。他激动地看回去，看着这个好闻的，火辣的，有致命魅力的Alpha，嘴唇颤抖，他甚至激动到无法站立起来——天哪，他和我一样！  
“史……蒂夫……”丹尼几乎无法说出完整的话语，他把手放到史蒂夫的脸上，抚摸他青色的胡茬，好像在确定面前讲话的人是否是他认得的那个史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫笑了：“我暂且认为你赞同。”他抚摸丹尼的脖颈，像一只戏弄到手猎物的豹，在丹尼后颈子上的腺体上流连许久，同时肆无忌惮地释放自己的信息素，把丹尼从头到尾，身体每一寸的细胞安抚了一遍，在感受到丹尼的颤抖后，捏着这个明显亢奋的Omega的下巴，亲吻上去。  
丹尼像混合水果，史蒂夫能闻到西瓜，柑橘，浆果，或许还有一点樱桃派，这特别丹尼，混身上下都令人联想到夏天。  
史蒂夫……他就像大海。丹尼热情地回应面前的Alpha，他吻得很投入，舌尖在史蒂夫的舌头上划过，他能感受到这个Alpha突然间的亢奋——他们明明喝的威士忌，可丹尼在史蒂夫身上尝到了龙舌兰，柠檬，还有一点点海盐，或许还有些清风一般的汽水，碳酸气泡在舌尖上炸开，令丹尼狂喜地颤抖。他拥抱着史蒂夫，双手环在这个强壮Alpha的脖子上，用手扯开盖着他腺体的碍事布料，充分暴露这个令他兴奋的组织，用自己百分之百的热情挑逗他。  
“说你想要我，丹尼，说你想要。”史蒂夫把丹尼拉起来，一边推搡着他向屋内走，一边吻他不给他任何逃离的机会。  
“我想要你，史蒂夫。”丹尼把手探入史蒂夫的衣襟下摆，抓着布料强迫史蒂夫把衣服脱下来，手掌附在史蒂夫宽阔厚实的胸肌上，雄性特征明显的体毛使他手心发痒，丹尼知道光靠触摸，他的屁股已经湿了，就像发情期那样。  
史蒂夫和他一边爱抚对方一边走上楼梯——事实上，他们几乎是跑上去的，史蒂夫把丹尼脱得干干净净，用力推了他的肩膀，令丹尼精准地跌倒在柔软的大床中央，而史蒂夫自己则飞快地褪了衣物，双手撑在丹尼耳边，居高临下看着这个日思夜想Omega。  
“丹尼，一旦开始，就停不下来了。你确定吗？”  
答案毋庸置疑，但史蒂夫就是喜欢这样，他压低声音，在丹尼耳边劝他接受诱惑。  
丹尼看着史蒂夫的眼睛，Omega骨子里的敏感再次占据了心头：“天哪，史蒂夫……别让我等着……”  
史蒂夫笑着俯下身，亲了丹尼的脸颊，抬头仔细端详了他的脸庞，不久便给了这个Omega狂风暴雨一般的亲吻。  
史蒂夫的手在丹尼的身上四处游走，Omega与Alpha不同，纵然丹尼再糙也比不得史蒂夫，盖着肌肉的身体始终细皮嫩肉——圆润的肩膀，笔直漂亮的锁骨，柔软又充满韧性的胸，平坦的小腹，柔软的体毛，还有属于Omega的，柔嫩的大腿内侧，史蒂夫在手抚摸的地方细细亲吻，啃咬，在丹尼敏感的粉红色乳头上吸吮了几下，上下牙叼着那个小巧可爱的乳头轻轻拉扯，带出丹尼的一阵呻吟——丹尼不吝啬他的声音，这是史蒂夫应得的。  
“丹尼，你闻起来真香。”史蒂夫笑着在丹尼已经硬得流出股股前液的阴茎上亲了一口，舌尖挑起一点丹尼的液体，与丹尼接吻，让他本人也能尝到自己多么美味，常年持枪磨出硬茧子的手握住丹尼的阴茎，为他手淫。  
“啊……啊……史蒂夫，最上面……”丹尼被史蒂夫的动作刺激得大口喘气，他爱的Alpha正在为他手淫的认知令他几乎射出来。史蒂夫一边用拇指在丹尼柔软脆弱的龟头上按压摩挲，看那个小孔在自己的按压下吐出更多的属于Omega的液体，同时，另一只手托起丹尼的睾丸，富于技巧地揉弄，似乎想把这里面的东西像挤牛奶一般统统挤出来。  
“不……别让我现在……”丹尼从嗓子眼里发出一声乞求，他知道，Omega会被Alpha榨干，可他明天还要见格蕾丝，他不想被女儿发现他和她的史蒂夫叔叔干过了。  
史蒂夫似乎知道他在想什么，及时地住手，等着丹尼渐渐平静下来。  
“丹尼，你不在发情期，所以接受我会有些困难，”史蒂夫看了一眼丹尼的屁股，强硬地把他的腿分开到一个羞耻的角度，认真地看粉红色的入口一张一合，泛着水光，“虽然已经湿了，但是我想你我都多分泌一些信息素比较好，这会令你舒服些——你的第一次，我不想让你受伤。”史蒂夫的手指在丹尼的入口摸了又摸，在确定他的Omega已经放松了一些后，缓缓将一根手指推入——他的丹尼很湿，几乎不需要润滑剂便吞下了他的食指。  
史蒂夫附身亲吻丹尼的腹肌，同时埋在丹尼身体里的手指开始进出，模仿交合的动作：“生殖腔暂时没有变化，但我不确定你能否自行打开……”  
“史蒂夫你为什么在这种时候话这么多？”丹尼伸出手在史蒂夫的胳膊上抓了一下，“我是那个被操的，你现在唯一的任务就是用一切方法，让我吞下你那——那该死的树！”  
丹尼嘴巴里的“树”，就是史蒂夫已经完全站起，狰狞地对丹尼打招呼的“小兄弟”。  
史蒂夫被丹尼的比喻逗乐了，他很开心丹尼如此急切地需要他，因此他又释放了一些浓厚的信息素，挑逗丹尼流出更多的汁液，润滑他的小屁股，附身把丹尼硬邦邦的阴茎放进嘴里吸吮，同时往丹尼的屁股里又塞了一根手指。  
“老天啊——”丹尼只觉得下半身开始发麻，尖锐的快感在龟头炸开，他觉得史蒂夫铁了心在折磨自己，他的屁股里塞着史蒂夫的手指，不停开合，为接纳史蒂夫做准备，阴茎一下下戳在史蒂夫的喉咙里，史蒂夫的嘴巴又软又湿，舌尖还不停地从丹尼最敏感的地方划过，阵阵酥麻从阴茎传到大脑，丹尼几乎就要射了。丹尼伸手抓着史蒂夫的头发，让他在释放的边缘放自己一马。  
史蒂夫照做，他是个很好的伴侣，懂得体贴Omega——又或者，这是Alpha的本性？听从他的Omega？丹尼没有精力去思考这些，他侧着脑袋，把腺体所在的皮肤暴露出来，大脑全神贯注地指挥那里的腺体把他柔软的，诱惑的信息素统统释放给史蒂夫，央求他立刻把他的粗大的阴茎插到Omega的肠道中，为他带来前所未有的快感。  
丹尼也因为信息素变得敏感，他觉得氧气逐渐稀薄，他全身的感官似乎都击中在史蒂夫接触的地方，Alpha的一举一动都会令自己不停地颤抖，血管里每一颗细胞，都在尖叫，尖叫着央求史蒂夫快些进来，他已经准备好了。  
一股热潮向丹尼的下腹袭去，这个感觉再熟悉不过——丹尼因为史蒂夫的触碰，或者因为信息素的过量释放，他大抵是发情了。  
或许不是那么完全，但可以肯定的是，丹尼为了史蒂夫疯狂，为了得到史蒂夫的阴茎，丹尼完全湿透了。  
史蒂夫感觉到丹尼的内部一阵收缩，大股大股的液体通过手指和小洞的缝隙流出，在床单上洇了一片。  
“丹尼，准备好给我的树苗浇点水了吗？”史蒂夫坏笑着，从床头拿了一个避孕套，为自己戴上，握着他的阴茎，在丹尼的入口处拍打。  
“你真恶心，史蒂夫·麦格瑞特！我发誓，如果你不在三秒钟之内捅进来，我保证你以后再也碰不到我！”丹尼大喊，双腿环在史蒂夫腰上，拼命用脚后跟踢他的后背。  
因为丹尼的发情，他力道软绵绵的，令史蒂夫觉得丹尼在勾引他，他亲了丹尼一下，把阴茎捅入丹尼的甬道中。  
Alpha的阴茎巨大，它能撑开Omega的通道，神奇的是，Omega不会因此感觉疼痛，反而会在充实感中寻得一丝快感。就像现在，丹尼虽然不在发情期内，屁股里被塞得满满当当，丝毫没有感觉任何疼痛，史蒂夫的存在只给了他一个念头，他想在史蒂夫的阴茎上高潮，像个欲求不满的小婊子，如同史蒂夫说的那样，用自己的汁液浇灌他腿间的“小树”。  
“丹尼，”史蒂夫并没有急于律动，虽然他想立即把丹尼操得话都说不利索，但他忍住了，他也是第一次和Omega做爱，他不想给丹尼带来伤害，“可以吗？”  
“快点。”丹尼没好气地回应，顺便夹了夹屁股，“我没那么娇贵。”  
史蒂夫点点头，捞起丹尼的腿，跪在床上开始了属于Alpha的粗暴的，狂野的动作。  
在阴茎摩擦肠道的第一秒，丹尼便感觉到了前所未有过，任何玩具都无法比拟的快感，和前方阴茎的快感不同，从骨盆涨起来的层层叠叠的快感，仿佛海水潮起潮落，他的前列腺一阵酸胀，不需要特地调整角度，史蒂夫的阴茎完全可以令他一次次地前列腺高潮。几乎失去了对身体的控制。丹尼失神地呼唤史蒂夫的名字，抱住这个Alpha，告诉他，他的阴茎尝起来好极了。  
“上帝啊——史蒂夫！”  
不知碰到了哪里，丹尼觉得下身一阵抽搐——或者说是肠道一阵痉挛，包裹着史蒂夫阴茎的地方分泌出了一股汁水，在史蒂夫的律动中流淌出丹尼的通道。  
史蒂夫隐隐约约猜出了这是为什么，但他没有声张，他是个控制欲极强的人，他想通过自己，而非丹尼的协助，来得到他想要的。他调整方向又大力地操了丹尼几下，在某个角度，丹尼又一阵抽搐，发出一阵令人融化的呻吟。史蒂夫记下了这个角度，不停地顶撞那个地方，直到丹尼尖叫着，蜷曲脚趾，抓挠他的后背，射了出来。  
同时史蒂夫感觉到那个地方有了什么变化。  
他抽出阴茎，挣掉安全套，拿了一个Alpha专用的套子。同时他把两根手指插入丹尼的屁股里搅动，汁水在他的动作下发出黏答答的水声，史蒂夫耐心地在丹尼的内壁上摸索，触碰到了一个小小的狭窄的入口。  
在史蒂夫摸到入口的时候，丹尼抑制不住地发出一阵近乎甜腻的呻吟，身体颤了颤，张大嘴巴抑制不住地喘息。  
丹尼不知道自己的身体发生了什么，他眼神迷离，看着史蒂夫——那不能形容成史蒂夫，那只是一个小麦色色块，他能依稀辨认出史蒂夫的形状，高潮来得太快太猛，丹尼几乎在史蒂夫的触摸下爽晕过去，他舔着嘴唇，用气音问：“史蒂夫？”  
“丹尼，你……”史蒂夫的声音洋洋得意，仿佛做了什么了不得的事——事实上，就是一件了不得的事，“你的生殖腔打开了。”  
“什么？”丹尼依旧沉浸在高潮的余韵中，他懂得史蒂夫讲的每一个字，但就是搞不明白他想表达什么。  
“相信我，好吗？相信我。”史蒂夫知道丹尼只是出于本能问问，并没有理解发生了什么，否则依照丹尼的性格，他不会还乖乖地躺在床上，戴好安全套，史蒂夫再次握着阴茎，又一次把自己埋入丹尼火热紧致的通道里。  
他的丹尼因为他的操干，自愿地打开了生殖腔。  
史蒂夫，丹尼想要你，他宁愿愿意给你生个孩子。  
史蒂夫几乎激动地射出来，被丹尼包裹的感觉如此美妙，他宁愿时间永远停留在这一刻，或者，给他一枪让他现在死掉也可以。  
“嗯……”丹尼动了动身子，试图通过自己的努力把史蒂夫的阴茎放在自己前列腺的位置，史蒂夫的阴茎因为他的动作蹭过了那个开口，丹尼尖叫了一声，双眼瞪得大大的，惊恐地看着史蒂夫。  
“别怕，丹尼，那是你的生殖腔。Omega都有生殖腔。”史蒂夫柔声道，“那里很窄，也很敏感——我要插进去。”  
没给丹尼反应的时间，史蒂夫找准了角度顶上了丹尼的入口，可能是刚刚打开的缘故，史蒂夫并没有顺利进入，他只能耐着性子用龟头一下下地蹭着丹尼的入口。  
丹尼几乎被史蒂夫的动作逼疯，这简直太过了，敏感的地方被用力碾压，除了触电一般的快感，丹尼几乎感觉不到什么，他蜷起双腿架在史蒂夫腰两侧，试图把这个Alpha赶出去，但他几乎没有力气，光是应付史蒂夫每一下碰撞为他带来的快感，丹尼就快精疲力尽了。  
他的屁股流了许多水，丹尼想，被史蒂夫操死是一种死法，脱水是另一种死法，可不论哪一种，都够丢人的。  
史蒂夫还在一下下地，规律地用阴茎开垦丹尼，丹尼除了接受没有其他办法，他抱着史蒂夫，在他的耳边恳求他，让他快点结束这种折磨，尽快插入他的生殖腔，他等不及了，忍不了了。  
史蒂夫看着丹尼的眼睛，因为兴奋，那天蓝色的虹膜收缩成窄窄一条，漆黑的瞳孔对着史蒂夫，里面的爱意似乎能将史蒂夫的灵魂吸进去。史蒂夫不想再等了，他要到达丹尼最里面去。  
“好，丹尼。”史蒂夫亲了一下丹尼的脸颊，在一次重重的顶撞下，突破了那个小洞，直挺挺地插到丹尼最隐秘的地方。  
“啊……”丹尼带着哭腔，无法抑制地叫喊出声。  
不一样，完全不一样，丹尼闭着眼睛，情不自禁地吞咽津液，这太过了。疼痛混着一丝快感，丹尼觉得自己的肠子被史蒂夫割了一刀，然后生生地扯开了一个小口，第一刀并不疼，之后的拉扯才是真正的折磨，终于，这种甜蜜的折磨在史蒂夫全部埋入之后暂时结束了。  
史蒂夫的阴茎保持在生殖腔里这一点，就足够丹尼高潮了。撑开，填满，丹尼有那么一个瞬间觉得只有这样才算完整，比肠道还要紧的囊腔包裹着巨物，完美地贴合，热情地吸吮，仿佛三十多年来始终在等待它一般——丹尼突然有种为史蒂夫生个孩子的冲动。  
史蒂夫看着丹尼的蓝眼睛，知道他在想什么，他和丹尼在想同样的事。  
从前史蒂夫不认为自己会在床上想类似让对方给自己生个孩子之类的扫兴的事，但今天他才明白过来，之所以不想，是因为对方不是对的那个人。他有点后悔戴了安全套，他想让丹尼，他想强迫丹尼为他生孩子，生一堆孩子。  
这就是Alpha遇上Omega的失控反应？两个人都不知道，唯一了解的是，就算他们是两个Beta，也会如此渴求对方。  
“史蒂夫，动。”丹尼深呼吸了几次，“我准备好了。”  
史蒂夫低下头，深邃的眼睛注视着丹尼的蓝眼睛，没有说话，与他交换了一个深吻，开始缓缓地，富有力量的抽插。  
每一下都退出到生殖腔外，每一下都顶入最深的地方。  
丹尼全身都在颤抖，他闭上眼睛，任凭史蒂夫随意处置，骨盆里的快感几乎将他逼疯，顺着脊髓一路爬到大脑，填满了脑沟脑回，在一个瞬间炸开，他胡乱地叫着，断断续续地恳求史蒂夫饶了自己，又在史蒂夫力道减小的时候命令他继续。  
丹尼觉得他像坐在冲浪板上，于海洋中心漂流的人，快感的浪花一波又一波，将他从板上打下，按到漩涡中心动惮不得。  
每一个细胞都在尖叫，每一寸肌肤都在燃烧，丹尼开始间断地抽动，他又要高潮了。史蒂夫被他夹得也眼前闪过道道白光，温软潮湿的腔壁吸吮按压着他的阴茎，他小幅度地地在丹尼身体里抽动，轻轻退出，又重重撞入，仿佛想把两个睾丸也顶到对方的身体里。  
“史蒂夫……史蒂夫，我要……”丹尼喘着粗气，抱着史蒂夫，让这个Alpha贴在自己身体上，告诉他自己快高潮了，因为他。  
史蒂夫则咬着牙，狠狠地插了几下后，在丹尼高潮的抽搐中，成结，射精。  
史蒂夫的结紧紧卡着丹尼，在几分钟内，他们会不断地高潮，史蒂夫的精液也会被特制的安全套收集起来，丹尼不会有怀孕的风险。  
丹尼带着哭腔，胡乱地拍打史蒂夫的后背，让他把阴茎抽出来，他的结令丹尼不舒服，但没有办法，Alpha和Omega的结合终究是要走这么一步，柔软的甬道包裹史蒂夫的结，挤压，令这个骄傲的Alpha激动得几乎流泪，他终于得到丹尼了。  
……史蒂夫的结撑得他又酸又麻，丹尼大口喘着粗气，心里对史蒂夫又恨又骂，但他张开嘴，只能因为结带来的持续快感发出令人羞耻的声音。史蒂夫甚至在这个时候还不忘轻轻地抽动，丹尼恨死他了，他感觉到结几乎连着他的整套内脏，翻江倒海，他想吐，又想哭。他眼里含着泪，推搡史蒂夫的前胸，让他停下，求他别再用这种方式折磨自己，同时绝望地明白，史蒂夫是不会停的，就算他听了，他也不会从灭顶的快感里挣脱出来。  
“我一定会后悔说这个，但是……”待丹尼终于适应了结，能够腾出一丁点精力说话的时候，他摸着史蒂夫的胸，疲惫地说，“谁他妈允许你戴套了？”  
史蒂夫笑了一声，没想到丹尼第一句话竟然是这个。史蒂夫的身体抖动带动了结，果不其然又令丹尼开始发出不成句的呻吟，史蒂夫笑着亲了丹尼一下：“我可能还要再射两回——享受吧，丹尼。”  
“我恨你，史蒂夫，我恨你。”  
“我知道，我也爱你。”


	13. Chapter 13

他们两个又做了一回，史蒂夫依旧戴套，并且没有咬破丹尼的腺体。  
这意味着，他们只是滚了次美好的床单，而标记，怀孕，根本没有发生。  
丹尼对此不发表任何看法，在史蒂夫第二次成结结束，从他屁股里撤出来的时候，他便闭上眼睛，像个死人一般睡了过去。史蒂夫也很累——他们这算度过了一个发情期的夜晚吗？算吧——搂着丹尼，也沉沉地睡去。  
Omega的恢复力总是惊人的，口干舌燥的丹尼醒来，看了一眼墙上的钟表，时间还早。他胡乱拿了一件衬衣披好——该死的是史蒂夫的衣服，足够大，大到能把自己的屁股遮得严严实实。  
发情总是那么美好，发情后也总是令人懊悔，丹尼从来没有这么难受过，不论身体还是心灵，他的屁股并没有其他发情期Omega一般，满满地装着Alpha的精液，总觉得像个漏风的破布袋，空荡荡的，而入口则有些发热，被折磨了几小时的地方怀念并觊觎史蒂夫的阴茎，同时，“没有被标记”这个认知小小地伤了丹尼的心，他不停地觉得自己没有吸引力，他的Alpha不愿意给他承诺，但他的理智告诉自己，这都是正常的Omega的反应，你可以克服。  
格蕾丝直到中午才回来，丹尼就穿着史蒂夫的衬衫下楼，喝了几杯水，确定自己不会死于脱水后，为史蒂夫也倒了一大杯，给他带到楼上——性爱里出力的还是史蒂夫，这是毋庸置疑的事实，丹尼只负责叫床和缩屁股的部分。  
史蒂夫还没有醒过来，他睡得像个孩子，眼球隔着眼皮快速地动这，似乎在做什么好梦，长长的睫毛微微颤动，丹尼光是看着他，就忍不住笑了。  
我爱史蒂夫，史蒂夫也爱我。  
丹尼撅起嘴巴，看着史蒂夫，脑子里莫名其妙地浮现卢的那句“史蒂夫喜欢草莓内衣”。  
来吧史蒂夫，让我给你的衣柜阅阅兵——没有小草莓的话，我给你添一件。  
他打开了柜子，翻了翻，发现史蒂夫的内裤大部分都是平淡无奇的四角内裤，纯棉，黑色。  
真是……海豹的军旅作风。  
“让我看看下面——”丹尼把手探进去，摸到了一个小盒子。  
这是什么？丹尼拿出盒子，打开，看到里面静静躺着的两枚戒指。  
虽然戒指款式普通，看起来平淡无奇，但在丹尼眼里，很漂亮。丹尼拿起一枚，仔细端详，眼神落在里面的“D·W”上。  
这是什么意思？丹尼一时没有反应过来。  
“早安，丹诺。”比史蒂夫声音更快的是他的信息素，温柔，有力，热情的信息素笼罩着丹尼，史蒂夫打了个呵欠，看着只穿了一件衬衣的丹尼：“那是我的衬衫吗？”  
即使没有标记后的共感，也没看到史蒂夫那张蠢脸，丹尼都能从史蒂夫的信息素里闻出来，这只大型犬多么激动，也能听到史蒂夫内心小算盘“咔啦咔啦”打起来。  
“史蒂夫，你什么时候成了神秘博士的粉丝——这是最新的周边吗？”丹尼没有看史蒂夫，只是把戒指放在手里摸索。  
“嗯？”史蒂夫没看到丹尼的表情，也不知道发生了什么，他揉揉眼睛，忖度着如何用信息素再次把丹尼拐上床，“你知道我从来不看这些的。”  
“那你买这个干什么？我听麦克斯说，这些东西都很贵——你抠门是因为攒钱买这些？”丹尼转过身，把戒指放在手心，摊手给史蒂夫看。  
史蒂夫要窒息了，他宁愿自己一直睡。他咽了一口口水——虽然他的嘴巴也发干——紧抿嘴唇，眉头被表情肌硬生生揪起打了个结，眼睛眯起来，盯着丹尼手里的戒指，一言不发。  
史蒂夫的惊讶——平时很少见到他情绪波动写在脸上，但今天明显不是“平时”——甚至还有点惶恐，令丹尼疑惑：“怎么了？这不是周边？DW不代表Doctor Who代表什么？你给我——”丹尼说到一半停了下来。  
他看到了另一个戒指上的字。  
他当然知道这代表了什么，史蒂夫·麦格瑞特和丹尼·威廉姆斯——当然是丹尼·威廉姆斯，除非有个名字缩写是DW的和史蒂夫滚过床单的姑娘。  
这太尴尬了。两个人同时低下头。  
史蒂夫觉得他搞砸了，彻底搞砸了。他们两个昨天才接了吻滚了床单，今天丹尼就发现自己对待他们关系如此严肃，严肃到“没有向丹尼表明心意”，就决定要和丹尼过一辈子的程度——任何人，任何脑子正常的人，都会觉得这行为太可怕，甚至有些毛骨悚然。  
反观丹尼，他沉默是因为觉得自己简直是个白痴。史蒂夫喜欢自己喜欢到私自买了戒指，虽然他没有告诉丹尼，他想和丹尼谈恋爱，结婚，或许生一个或几个孩子，虽然史蒂夫类似于非他莫娶的想法简直疯子都想不到，但丹尼不觉得有什么，对，对，他知道，他应该觉得背后发麻，觉得诡异，觉得不舒服，但现在，信息素的劲还没过，他还挺开心的，于是他接受了。  
都说荷尔蒙能影响人的想法，这大概就是了。丹尼认命地想，谁让我在这个野人的手底下干了五年，当然以后还可能干更久，对这种“麦格瑞特”式的独裁和专制已经斯德哥尔摩了。  
“丹尼，不是你想的——”史蒂夫做出了垂死挣扎，他才没有任何说服丹尼的企图，他只是单纯想拖延时间，然后，用信息素让丹尼再次性致高涨，暂时跳过这个话题而已。  
丹尼知道他想做什么，决定给他个台阶下：“史蒂夫，我知道不是我想的那样，昨天滚床单，今天就求婚这种事太疯狂了，就算是你这种疯子也做不出的疯狂——我想，DW应该是迪恩·温彻斯特，对，就是电视剧里那个近乎完美的Omega，而旁边的SM则代表你对这个Omega的变态想法，你应该是在探班的时候通过私人关系在剧组搞到了这些东西——天哪快说对，史蒂夫我编不下去了！”  
“丹尼，你永远是对的！”史蒂夫从床上跳起来，把丹尼手中的戒指放回盒子扔回抽屉，把丹尼逼到墙壁上和他接吻，手不安分地从脊梁顺着肌肉结实的曲线滑到丹尼的入口，轻轻按压。  
“准备好再来一轮了吗？格蕾丝直到中午才回来。”  
“先把水喝了，你这个野人，”丹尼双手环着史蒂夫的脖子，用手指按压史蒂夫的腺体，让这个Alpha傲人的阴茎再次起立，“我可不想你‘干’死在我身上。”  
怎么说呢，丹尼就是喜欢自己这样双关的荤话，在脑海里随随便便就出现的那些。  
——  
再一次，丹尼又被史蒂夫操得几乎讲不出话，他慵懒地窝在史蒂夫的怀里，手在史蒂夫的胸脯上摸来摸去，他想这么做很久了。  
“丹尼，住下来吧，格蕾丝喜欢这里，你也习惯这儿了，你那个闷热窄巴的公寓——忘记它。”史蒂夫抱着丹尼，在他脸上亲了一下。  
丹尼咯咯笑了几声，说：“我以为你喜欢又热又窄的地方，你可一直对我说多喜欢我的屁股。”  
“这不一样，还有，嘿，你荤话怎么说这么溜。可千万别被格蕾丝听见。”史蒂夫皱着眉头把丹尼抱得更紧了一些，额头和丹尼的抵在一起。  
“史蒂夫·麦格瑞特，我上班的时候和你一起，出外勤的时候和你一起，到了晚上还得和你一起，一想到我的人生，工作，休息，接吻，做爱，标记，甚至养孩子都得和你一起——我想我会腻。”  
看着史蒂夫眼中的甜蜜一点点被惊讶和失落代替，丹尼笑了：“史蒂夫，我离过婚，我需要时间来重拾对婚姻生活的信心，我想慢慢来。从今天起，每个早上，我会从公寓出发，开着科迈罗来接你上班，我允许你开我的车，我们一起去50工作，就像平时一样，然后，我们一起接格蕾丝放学，在这里吃饭，庆祝节日，她想在这里睡觉的时候，就住下来——我们在她睡着后做爱，不停做爱，你用一切办法试图令我开口，而我生怕吵到她就拼命忍耐，直到我们其中某个人承受不住；在时机成熟后，我们可以标记，然后，某一天，你拿出——”丹尼的脑袋向戒指的方向偏了偏，“你问我愿意吗，我说愿意。故事结束，可以吗，野兽？”  
史蒂夫在丹尼说到一半的时候就激动地无以言表，他从来没有这么幸福过，他把丹尼抱在怀里，让这个金发碧眼的Omega感受自己的心跳——那么强烈，几乎震碎他的胸腔，只差心脏跳出来，求丹尼收下自己——他几乎把丹尼揉进身体，颤抖着声音告诉这个深爱的人：“我爱你，丹诺。”  
“我也爱你，”丹尼拍了拍史蒂夫的后背，“混球。”  
END


End file.
